me vengare sin importar los problemas, mi familia lo reclama!
by Kraknag
Summary: La historia trata de Draknar, un bárbaro aventurero que se dedico a aprender durante sus viajes, sin embargo su pasado lo seguía por donde el fuera, durante la historia se revelara que ese no es su verdadero nombre y que no nació como un bárbaro sino como un ninja. Esta es una de mi primeras historias espero les guste y me puedan dar consejo para mejorar.
1. Chapter 1

Seguiré con mis planes de venganza o eso espero

-Mmmm, demonios esta maldita tormenta de nieve, no me deja avanzar y pensar que solo voy de visita a un amigo, ja….. Espero por lo menos que tenga una buena choza en la que pueda descansar- eso decía mientras atravesaba los fríos paramos de Freljord.

-Creo que será mejor que acampe o mejor dicho que encuentre un lugar abrigarme- se detuvo a mirar entre la tormenta-Diablos! , no veo nada en esta condenada tormenta, espera creo que veo un campamento pero no distingo bien, bueno mejor que nada- dicho esto se fue acercando a ese tal campamento pero a medida que se acercaba podía observar que se trataba de una base de avanzada, sin embargo, continuo avanzando hasta acercarse lo suficiente para tomar una buena mirada. Aprovechó un poco la tormenta para acercarse y cubrirse entre una roca y un árbol cercanos a la base.

-"¿Se estarán preparando para cazar? al parecer son en su mayoría barbaros y algunos granjero pero tienen la apariencia de estar dispuestos a pelear si se lo proponen"- Fue lo que pensó en ese momento, sin embargo , en ese momento salió al parecer el que comandaba esa base.

-Atención soldados!- todos lo que estaban alrededor dejaron de hacer lo que estaban atendiendo en ese momento y se formaron en posición- Tenemos las siguientes ordenes de nuestra Señora Sejuani y saldremos a atacar una villa del clan avarosan y saquearlos, de este modo haremos presión sobre ellos y obligar a que se unan a nosotros con o sin su consentimiento- Finalizo el que pareciera su comandante.

- _"¿Sejuani?", ¿estoy seguro que escuche ese nombre, ya pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es que como pueden atacar una ciudad de avarosan?, !esta donde yo se los pueblos cercarnos son solo granjeros! , Rayos tengo que llegar antes que ellos!"_ \- Fue lo que pensó en ese momento, pero será difícil con esta tormenta, sería una locura adentrarse a la tormenta de manera muy abrupta.

-¿Maldición, que hago?- En ese momento sintió un instinto asesino justo detrás de él, giro su cabeza para ver qué pasaba, lo que observo fue un mangual girando directo hacia su posición.

\- !OH DIABLOS!- grito mientras lanzaba un gran salto hacia la derecha, esquivando el golpe directo.

-Buena reacción debo decirlo, nadie se libra de mi Prisión Glaciar tan fácilmente- decía un a voz femenina pero que tenía el tono de autoridad y de aquello que buscan el poder.

-huh? No te ocultes en la tormenta muéstrate y ten un combate honorable o por ultimo si tu artimañas son atacar desde la cortina de las nieves muestra tu cara- dijo mientras se armaba con su espada de 2 manos-

-INSOLENTE! Te atreves a venir a mis tierras e incluso espiar los movimientos de mis soldados!, quien te crees que eres!- dijo la voz mientras salía de la tormenta, lo que observo lo dejo en una posición poco favorable si es que eso no era suficiente para describir su situación. La silueta de una gran bestia montada por una mujer- Mi nombre es Sejuani-


	2. Chapter 2

Esa figura que demostraba ferocidad, fuerza y determinación fue la que distinguió en ese momento al ver como atravesaba la tormenta para hacerle frente.

-Mi nombre es Sejuani-dijo al momento de presentarse totalmente, demostrando una figura de una guerrera pura, pero con una vista muy prometedora de sus brazos donde se observa las cicatrices y la musculatura que ha desarrollado. Seguido de ella apareció lo que parecía un Ursine gigante armado por unos guanteletes y lo que parecía un tipo de corona que resaltaba de su cabeza, además de un bárbaro que al parecer ha peleado en innumerables batallas pero con una mirada melancólica al respecto además de portar dos hachas, detrás de él siguieron unos cuantos soldados.

-Ahora te daré un par de preguntas y me las responderás, de una manera u otra-dijo Sejuani mientras el oso y el bárbaro se ponían en posición de ataque-¿quién eres?, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿que haces aquí?, dependiendo de que responda tomare acciones- dijo por ultimo Sejuani con una mirada fría. Solo hubo un corto silencio, mientras pensaba en sus movimientos, pero finalmente golpeo la nieve de sus pies con su espada y mantuvo una posición de descanso.

-Mi nombre es Draknar el bárbaro errante, el lugar de donde vengo no es importante solo un pequeño poblado, vengo solo de visita a un amigo- finalizo mientras miraba directamente a Sejuani si parpadear a pesar del frio y el hielo de la tormenta.

-Un Bárbaro errante?, eso es raro la mayoría de los bárbaro siempre andan en tribus y dices que vienes de un pequeño poblado?, no te creo-paro para observar la cara del supuesto "bárbaro errante", pero solo observo determinación y lo que parecía una flama de venganza en esos ojos de verdes- sin embargo, te propongo algo, veras que estamos en guerra con tribus débiles que se rehúsan a unirse a nuestra alianza para conquistar Freljord, dicho esto quiero que te unas a nosotros- finalizo con una sonrisa, mientras que con las manos hizo un gesto para que el Ursine y el bárbaro lo rodearan.

-Unirme a ustedes? Si esperas una respuesta positiva temo que no la obtendrás, no me uniré a aquello que atacan a los indefensos y desarmados, solo con el objetivo de conquistar y menos por poder que es lo que observo en tu ojos-respondió, mientras alzaba si espada sobre sus hombros preparado para cualquier ataque.

-!Es una pena, tienes la apariencia de un fuerte individuo, además esa espada es única por lo que veo, tiene unas runas muy interesantes que observare al despojártela de tu cadáver!, Ataquen!-con esto el barbaro arrojo una de sus hachas y el Ursine cargaba contra el, pero el logro esquivar el hacha y esquivar la carga del Ursine, en un pestañeo, recogió el hacha y se la arrojo en la espalda del Ursine mientras embestía al bárbaro con el mango de la espada haciendo que tanto el ursine y el bárbaro cayeran al piso solo por unos segundos antes de incorporarse, peor Draknar se montó en un árbol de buena altura que estaba junto a lo que parecía un montículo.

-Tienes unos acompañantes fuertes y tú tienes una buena figura, pero no me uniré ni por decisión propia o que me obliguen- dicho esto corto la base del árbol, con esta acción fue cayendo.


	3. Chapter 3

-!Mala idea!-eso fue lo que se decía a si mismo mientras miraba como tomaba velocidad en picada sobre el árbol, a la vez que trataba de ver su camino pero la tormenta se lo impedía. Era muy difícil tratar de anticipar a los rocas, montículos, arboles e incluso las mismas ramas de los parecían lanzas dispuestas a atravesar cualquier cosa a gran velocidad.

-"En qué diablos estaba pensado al hacer esto, creo que era mejor aceptar su propuesta, ¿quizás?"- se cuestionaba en ese momento si fue una buena decisión dejar de esa manera a esa tropa de soldados junto con su "Señora", aunque aceptar la propuesta no era mala idea considerando que estaría cerca de esa belleza gélida, sin embargo, mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que a la distancia se distinguía algo que no parecía árbol u otro objeto.

-"Por el brazo de Tyr que es eso?"-Pensó, Mientras trataba de distinguir lo que se aproximaba a buena velocidad, por más que se esforzara por observar no podía determinar qué era lo que se acercaba.

-"Parece que vuela? O simplemente estoy viendo cosas raras, bueno considerando que vi un oso de gran tamaño usando guanteles creo que puedo esperar cualquier cosa"-tomaba en consideración, sin embargo, justo en ese momento el objeto tomo gran velocidad como si se tratara de un proyectil que trataba de golpearlo en ese mismo instante.

-!Agh!, ¿otro enemigo?, de seguro acá se pelean hasta por los calcetines-Se preparaba para contrarrestar el ataque del enemigo, se disponía a desenvainar su espada pero el movimiento del tronco y el cambio de postura dificultaban el mantener el equilibrio, lo que lo dejaba en un predicamento en ese momento.

-"Maldición esta posición me desbalanceare del tronco y la caída promete romper al menos unos cuantos huesos, pero si no cambio a una posición defensiva para protegerme el golpe de ese proyectil u objeto son solo me atravesara sino que además caeré de todas formas"-Pero mientras trataba de tomar la mejor decisión para el momento escucho una voz a lo lejos que le llamo.

-!Hey tú!, !agáchate!- Dijo la voz o más bien grito, mientras el objeto se acercaba más a él.

-¿Que me agache?, que demonios…- no alcanzo a decir cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de un ave azul montada por lo que pareciera una arquera, mientras esquivaba las alas del ave para que no lo golpearan pero que sí lograron dejarle una cortada en su mejilla izquierda.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca, pero que hace la arquera?-Se decía mientras observaba a la arquera, se dio cuenta que le hacía señas de advertencia, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba no sentía nada en sus pies, al mirar solo el pánico encumbro toda su espina dejándolo helado, no estaba sobre el tronco estaba en plena caída en dirección al vacío a su espalda.

-"¿Sera esto todo lo que haré en esta inhóspita tierra morir por caer al vacío?, creo que era mejor aceptar la oferta de Sejuani en ese momento"- Eso fue lo que dijo antes de extraviarse dentro de la tormenta si conocer destino.


	4. Chapter 4

_-¡Madre encontré las plantas que necesitas!- corría el niño a la cabaña con una gran sonrisa en su cara, al entrar a la cabaña no encuentra a nadie en la parte del living., pero siguió buscando en toda la casa, habitación por habitación, pero no logro encontrar a nadie – ¡Madre donde estas!- gritaba mientras caminaba por el living de nuevo, tratando de pensar donde estaría su madre en ese momento. En ese momento vio una figura en el patio de su casa, se esforzó por mirar a través de los sucios vidrios de la ventana, si era su madre, salió de inmediato para mostrarle las plantas medicinales. –Madre, encontré las plantas que necesitas, me costó encontrarlas ya que están en la montaña y me encontré con unos lobos pero las tengo madre- decía con una sonrisa, pero la madre solo se limitó a sonreírle con una mirada melancólica, mientras se desplomaba al suelo, en ese instante el niño evita que caiga completamente al suelo – Querido hijo, lamento tener que dejarte pero ya no puedo más con este dolor en el pecho, lo has hecho bien hijo, sin embargo creo que le hare compañía a tu padre- Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de su ultimo respiro._

 _-¡No!, esto no es real, madre por favor, ¡Despierta, no me dejes solo!, todo esto es culpa de él, toda estas desgracias son culpa de el- decía con furia mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, - Me las pagaras, escuchas, ¡me las pagaras ojo del crepúsculo!- golpeando el piso lleno de ira._

-¡AGH!, demonios esa pesadilla de nuevo, mierda ¿qué rayos es este dolor? ¿Y en donde me encuentro?- se limitó a observar, vio que su brazo estaba vendado al igual que su pecho, sus cosas se encontraban arriba de un mueble y su espada estaba junto a él, el cuarto era de cristal o eso era lo que él creía ver, se disponía levantarse con un poco de dolor y agarro su espada – Al parecer sobreviví a esa caída- lo dijo en voz audible, mientras se trataba de enfocar – Eso es lo que parece, tuviste mucha suerte, al parecer alguien estaba viendo por ti- dijo una voz femenina.

Se giró para hacer frente a la persona, mientras trataba de apuntar con la espada, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, se trataba de la arquera que vio justo al momento de perder el equilibrio y caer. –Eres la arquera que vi antes de caer- se limitó a decir –Por lo que veo fuiste tú quien me recogió de la caída si no me equivoco, ¿te molestaría decirme tu nombre?- decía mientras se ponía en posición para meditar.

–Mi nombre es Ashe la arquera de hielo y Reina de Freljord, no te equivocas te traje a mi palacio para que mis curanderos traten tus heridas, sin embargo me gustaría que respondieras unas preguntas- dijo la arquera en un tono frio y cortante, pero a pesar de ello Draknar solo se dedicó a meditar y enfocarse con su espada en el piso, esto hizo irritar un poco a la arquera que se disponía a interrumpir su meditación pero fue detenida por una mano.

-Parece que estas meditando Draknar, no has cambiado mucho por lo que veo jajá- decía una voz fuerte pero a la vez amigable. Esa voz hizo que Draknar saliera de su meditación y observo a esta nueva persona en el cuarto.

– ¡Tryndamere!, tantas lunas sin verte cabeza hueca jajá- se levantó para saludar a Tryndamere y este devolvió el gesto pero a la vez le dio un abrazo de oso a Draknar.

–A quien llamas cabeza hueca- decía Tryndamere mientras ponía fuerza a su abrazo.

-¡Tryndamere! Bájalo está herido todavía no lo estés moviendo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo-decía la aquera mientras observaba la extraña situación.

– ¡Já!, no te preocupes mi reina él ya está recuperado- dijo Tryndamere al bajarlo- ¿no es así viejo amigo?- lo miraba de reojo.

–Claro, pero veo que sigues teniendo esa fuerza brutal, no has cambiado nada a excepción de tu ropa jajá- decía mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro, en eso entran los guardias y lo rodean.

–¡No golpees al Rey Tryndamere, muestra respeto por el!–Mientras varios guardias lo apuntaban con sus espadas dispuestos a atacar al mínimo movimiento -¡Alto¡, este es amigo mío y tiene mi confianza así que no lo trates como un enemigo-Dijo Tryndamere, con esto los guardias bajaron sus espada pero siguieron en el cuarto.

–Vaya esto si es una sorpresa- decía Draknar en shock por lo visto.

Después de este incidente con los guardias Ashe hizo un gesto que invitaba a pasar a otra sala para hablar con más tranquilidad, ya que al parecer Ashe estaba llena de preguntas sobre este "amigo" de su esposo. Mientras se disponía la mesa para una cena, Tryndamere y Draknar se encontraban en los campos de entrenamiento recordando viejos tiempos.

-No puedo creer que te convirtieras en el Rey de Frejlord- comentaba Draknar, mientras se estiraba para ver si su heridas eran muy graves.

–Me alegra que encontraras un lugar prospero para tu pueblo, se lo merecían después de todo los problemas que han pasado –dijo con voz llena de alegría. Tryndamere se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Draknar

–Recuerda que también es tu pueblo, puede que no hayas nacido dentro del clan pero ten en cuenta que siempre serás bienvenido y considerado un hermano para mí- dijo esto mientras veía el sol ocultarse.

-Gracias Tryndamere, de verdad te pareces a un padre- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia en gratitud.

–No es necesario que hagas una reverencia pequeño iluso- dijo esto con una gran risa, en ese momento una sirvienta se acercó a ellos.

–Mi señor, la Reina Ashe os espera en el salón para la cena-aviso mientras hacia una reverencia.

–Muchas gracias Alize, puedes retirarte- Dijo Tryndamere mientras se disponía a caminar –Sígueme, Ashe de seguro tiene muchas preguntas y no queremos dejarla esperando Já- dijo Tryndamere, con estos ambos entraron al palacio.

Llegaron al salón, Draknar quedo impresionado con la arquitectura del palacio, varias figuras en poses heroicas fue lo que más les llamo la atención, mientras giraba observaba con atención las bandas con el signo de Freljord, todo con variaciones de color azul y de lo que parecía más impresionante daban el aspecto de ser de hielo puro, pero lo que si cautivo sus ojos fue él escudo del clan de barbaros unido con el emblema de Freljord.

Al momento de acercarse a la mesa una puerta se abrió, de ella apareció Ashe pero con un atuendo muy distinto al que llevaba, era un atuendo fino que resaltaba la figura de la Reina, mientras ella se aceraba, Draknar le hizo una mueca a Tryndamere y este solo tiro una carcajada.

-Ah mi Reina, que bueno que este acá para que empecemos la cena- Dijo Tryndamere mientras se disponía a servirse su comida, Ashe asintió y se sentó junto Tryndamere

–Draknar, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas si no es mucha la molestia- comento Ashe mientras cenaba, Draknar termino de comer lo que tenía en la boca – Claro mi Reina, con gusto responderé a sus preguntas- dijo mientras limpiaba sus labios

–Me gustaría saber que hacías deslizándote en un tronco desde el risco donde se encontraban las tropas de Sejuani -Dijo con una mirada filosa como una flecha.


	5. Chapter 5

-Primero que todo Reina Ashe, permítame presentarme primero, aunque ya sabe mi nombre por la conversación con Tryn… perdón Rey Tryndamere- dijo mientras se limpiaba los labio por la comida, mientras Ashe miraba fijamente en su dirección, Tryndamere solo observaba con una sonrisa a la situación que le parecía algo divertida. Tryndamere le daba vueltas a como Draknar le daba explicación a la Reina sobre que hacia el con Sejuani y un puñado de su ejército cerca de un poblado de avarosans, sin embargo, le preocupaba que la explicación no fuera del agrado de Ashe y eso lo mantenía preocupado pero el solo hecho de conocer como era Draknar hacia que esos pensamientos se esfumaran de inmediato.

-Como ya sabéis Me llamo Draknar, soy un bárbaro errante que se dedica a viajar- dijo mientras cruzaba miradas con Tryandamere, que solo le dedico una sonrisa simpática y Draknar hizo lo mismo –En cuanto a su pregunta, me encontraba viajando y me disponía a visitar a un viejo amigo que considero como un hermano- decía mientras miraba a Ashe que parecía tener toda la atención sobre el –Desafortunadamente me topé con una tormenta de nieve, dificultándome el movimiento e incluso perdí noción de donde me encontraba, al encontrarme desorientado por le caída fuerte de nieve, me encontré con unos soldados y pensé que era un alivio ya que eso significaba que tendrían una base o están patrullando a las afuera de un poblado- En ese momento su rostro se mostró tenso, esto hizo que la sonrisa de Tryndamere desapareciera en un instante-Al parecer mis conclusiones sobre que era un poblado eran incorrectas y al acercarme vi una base con un buen número de soldados, al principio pensé que eran cazadores pero eso cambio cuando vi que tenían una organización más compleja que por ir a cazar, además de la idea de quien se atrevería a cazar en medio de esa tormenta, fue en ese momento que escuche a uno de ellos decir que estaban preparados para atacar y hacer pillaje a un poblado de avarosans, de i9nmediato pensé en ir al poblado más cercano, fue en ese momento que me ataco Sejuani acompañada de un Ursine y otro bárbaro, más bien un vikingo, en realidad no sé cómo describirlo- se disponía a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por Ashe.

-Entonces si se disponían a atacar una aldea de inocentes- dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa y apretaba sus dientes- Sejuani…..- su rostro se tornó de expresiones frías a melancólicas.

-Perdónala… Continua por favor- Dijo Tryndamere mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Ashe, ella al ver el rostro sereno de Tryndamere le sonrió y se calmó.

-Mientras yo esquivaba el ataque de Sejuani los otros dos sujetos me rodearon fue en ese instante en el cual Sejuani me ofrecio ser parte de su ejército- paro para ver la expresión de Tryndamere y Ashe, lo que vio no lo sorprendió, Ashe lo miro como un enemigo y preparada para cualquier movimiento, pero Tryndamere solo le sonrio- Obviamente no acepte, lo que género que me atacaran en grupo, pero logre esquivarlo y hacer que tropezaran, mientras yo subía a un árbol, el Ursine parecía dispuesto a subir por el árbol, fue por eso que corte la base y cai, durante ese trayecto que la vi a usted montando una especie de ave y eso es todo- Dijo esto mientras mostraba una sonrisa Ashe y Tryndamere, Ashe no parecía muy convencida a pesar de ver la caída que sufrió, por otro lado Tryndamere le sonrió de vuelta, esto hizo que Ashe le quedara mirando de forma ingenua pero dudosa, el ver esto Tryndamere se levantó y se acercó Draknar.

-Seguramente te estarás preguntando por que no muestro duda ante lo que le dijo, ¿no es así mi Reina?- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras le daba un palmazo en la espalda a Draknar.

-¡AAAAGGH!, demonios….-dijo mientras se retorcía de dolor- Esta fuerza bruta sigue igual de imponente- dijo mientras se le escapaba una lagrima, sin embargo en ese momento le devolvió el palmazo a Tryndamere, que al parecer también le dolió.

-No… esta… mal, veo que te has hecho más fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa mientras apretaba su puño -Pero te falta fuerza- se acercaba para desquitarse, pero Draknar lo esquivo.

-Veo que siguen siendo lento-Decía Draknar con una sonrisa, mientras se caminaba para acercarse a Tryndamere- Jajá mucho tiempo si competir contra ti Tryndamere, extrañaba esos tiempo en que peleábamos como buenos competidores-le extendió la mano a Tryndamere.

Tryndamere miro la mano y luego a Draknar –Tú sabes muy bien que un apretón no es suficiente-dijo Tryndamere con mirada seria, esto hizo que Draknar se le erizara la piel al pensar y recordar a lo que se refería.

-Espera…. no te…. referirás a…..-decía con una voz nerviosa, mientras se preparaba para correr.

-Ohhh noooo, no te escaparas- dijo Tryndamere mientras agarraba a Draknar y le daba un poderoso abrazo de oso. Todo esto mientras Ashe miraba estupefacta con la situación que se presentaba frente a ella.

-Pfffff… Jajajajajajaja- Ashe no aguanto más y soltó una gran carcajada, esto debido a la imagen de la cara de Tryndamere siendo apretada dándole una forma casi ridícula, mientras Draknar se ponía rojo como tomate por la presión del abrazo, hizo que Ashe se callera del asiento. Ashe no paraba de reír y esto ocasiono que Tryndamere lanzara una carajada y se sintiera con entusiasmo, Ashe al notar que ambos la quedaron observando con una sonrisa de lado a lado, al ver esto se levantó de inmediato.

-Ajém- Ashe trataba de parecer seria, pero las caras que tenían Draknar y Tryndamere se lo impedían- Podrían ustedes dos dejar de mirarme con esos ojos llenos de diversión- dijo Ashe tratando de sonar seria.

-Es un placer verte reír de vez en cuando mi Reina-Decía Tryndamere mientras se acercaba y agarraba las manos de Ashe- Estas tan centrada en la disputa con Sejuani y Lissandra nunca puedo verte sonreír o reír como ahora en este momento- Dijo mientras Ashe se sonrojaba.

-Hey… no les molestaría ponerse amorosos en otro momento, estoy acá- Dijo Draknar, provocando que ambos se soltaran de las manos de vergüenza- Quien hubiera pensado que te pusieras tan romántico ehh Tryndamere- dijo mientras le daba codazos en el costado.

-Está bien, pero tengo otra pregunta- Interrumpió Ashe a Draknar- Me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron y porque son tan cercanos, puedo ver que no eres de la tribu de Tryndamere- Dijo ashe muy curiosa.

-Ashe creo que no es el….- trataba de decir Tryndamere, pero Draknar le toco su hombro.

-Está bien Tryndamere, se lo contare- dijo Draknar con una sonrisa algo melancolica- Es normal la pregunta pero me gustaría que contarles al aire libre- decía mientras se acercaba a una ventana, observando como caían unos copos de nieve - A mi madre le gustaban los días con nieve- comento con pesadez.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras miraba la ventana, solo pensamientos pesimistas, ira pero por sobre todo tristeza fue lo que invadió su cuerpo, el hecho de recordar todo lo que le atravesó en el pasado que fue injusto a sus ojos, sin embargo, ya estaba en un nuevo camino que el escogió.

-Bueno, por donde empiezo….-Dijo mientras se observaba la nieve que caía sutilmente en los vidrios de la ventana- Es cierto no soy originalmente de la tribu de Tryndamare, mis orígenes son de Jonia. Era miembro de una familia orgullosa de servir a la orden de Kinkou, solo por el hecho de que mi familia tenía el favor de procrear a buenos guardaespaldas para los para proteger los ancianos maestros, hasta ese punto todo parecía normal hasta el día que mi madre me trajo al mundo, al principio todo parecía normal por lo que mi madre me había contado, sin embargo, a medida que fui creciendo y entrenando en conjunto con los otros prospectos. Todo estaba encaminando bien, por alguna razón se me daba muy bien el aprendizaje de armas y técnicas rápidas que a la vez eran letales, fue por eso que mientras entrenaba un maestro del arte wuju, esto mucho antes de aquel ataque noxiano claro está, a pesar de que a los maestros pensaban que sería una buena oportunidad para alguien de mi familia, nunca me sentí a gusto con el wuju, pero me quede para practicar y entender otro tipo de arte o por lo menos seguir creciendo como guerrero, al tiempo deje de entrenar ya que no encontré la conexión, a pesar del lamento los maestros wuju entendieron por completo y me enviaron de vuelta, pero mi vuelta fue interrumpida, por el asalto de unos bandidos en el camino que fue muy bien planeado, logre escapar pero con demasiadas heridas, no puedo decir lo mismo de los que me acompañaban, fue una masacre de varios prospectos, sin embargo, dos de aquellos bandidos me siguieron, aprovechando la espesura del bosque pude ocultarme y pude darme cuenta que no eran simples bandidos, eran ninjas muy bien entrenados , aproveche el estar oculto para meditar y gracias al arte wuju disminuir en gran parte los daños que tenía en el cuerpo, pero no pude completar la meditación ya que al momento de finalizar la meditación me encontraron, le hice frente y combatí con todo, ellos al ver que no me matarían tan fácilmente, usaron técnicas que nunca vi para lograr su objetivo, pero al parecer eran muy inexpertos con esos trucos, por lo que no tuvieron una gran ventaja, que era lo que ellos esperaban al final, los asesine. Mientras trataba de calmarme y recuperar el aliento me di cuenta que uno de ellos portaba una especie de estuche con un pergamino oscuro, al abrir ese pergamino una nube negra apareció y me engullo entero. Al despertar me encontré con un yordle, algo que me dejo impactado, se presentó como Teemo y me dijo que estaba explorando toda runaterra por curiosidad, me explico que me encontró moribundo por el veneno junto a otros cuerpo y un pergamino negro, le pregunte cuanto tiempo paso desde ese momento, me dijo que habían pasado veintiún días desde que me encontró, decía que el veneno era muy poderoso y que hubiera matado a cualquiera sin conocimiento o con el antídoto, peor el sabia como tratar ese veneno con unos hongos que preparo en forma de infusión, le di la gracias y me incorpore para ver cómo se encontraba mi cuerpo, todo estaba bien con mi cuerpo pero mi cabeza estaba lleno de dudas, después de darle algunas direcciones a Teemo y me despedí de el para tomar rumbos distintos, al regresar a la orden Kinkou, observe que estaba de algún modo reconstruido o reparado fue lo que sentí al entrar, sin mencionar que no se observaba gente alrededor, como si hubieran desaparecido,al llegar donde mi familia…..- Draknar se detuvo en su relato, para tomar un poco de aire y relajarse, se notaba algo perturbado.

-Alize, ¿puedes traernos unos vasos y una jarra de agua?- Dijo Ashe a la sirvienta.

-De inmediato, Mi Reina- Dijo Alize y de inmediato partió a buscar lo que le pidieron. Solo tardo unos minutos, al regresar preparo los vasos y los repartió entre los que estaban en la sala.

-Muchas gracias Alize, puedes ir a descansar- decía Ashe mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a la sirvienta, que hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la sala.

Draknar tomo unos sorbos del vaso para proseguir con su historia.

-En el momento que vi la gran casa en ruinas de mi familia, quede estupefacto, podía creer lo que paso, fue en ese momento en que aparecieron varios ninjas entre ellos los mis compañero Shen, Akali y Kennen, delante de ellos estaban los maestros y el ojo del crepúsculo, que en su momento fue el padre de Shen, pensé en ese momento que me aclararían que había pasado exactamente, en cambio pidieron que entregara mis armas y no opusiera resistencia. Me negué, en ese momento desenfunde mis espadas gemelas y combatí contra los demás ninjas, no duraron mucho pero me asegure de no asesinarlo solo de neutralizarlos. Apunte mi espada a los ancianos exigiendo una explicación, la respuesta fue departe del padre de Shen, golpeando mi espada, me dijo que se me acusaba de traición y de haber robado algunos pergaminos con artes prohibidas. Fue en ese momento que les explique lo que me había pasado, el ataque de los bandidos que resultaron ser ninjas, del veneno del pergamino negro y de los días que sufrí por tal veneno, además de mencionar al pequeño yordle que me había ayudado en ese instante, no me creyeron y refutaron todo lo que les había mencionado, como prueba me dijeron que había vuelto antes de lo previsto, que tenían testigos, sobre todo a mi familia, nada inusual, todo bien y que regrese con la decisión de ser parte de la guardia de los ancianos. Dos días después fueron atacado por ninja de túnicas rojas y enmascarado, lograron defenderse pero tres de los ancianos fueron asesinados y robaron los pergaminos que protegían, los guardias fueron asesinados de forma rápida por lo que investigaron pero nada fue forzado y determinaron que fue desde adentro donde el asesino y ladrón logro su objetivo, unos de los guardias que sobrevivió fue tratado de inmediato, mientras lo trataban le preguntaron qué sucedió y dijo que uno de los guardias empezó a atacarlo velozmente y con efectividad, mientras cortaba se fijó que durante los tiempos de corte, introducía la espada en una especie de funda con un líquido, veneno al parecer, con además que logro detenerlo por un tiempo pero el veneno le hizo efecto sin darse cuenta y desafortunadamente era letal pero de tiempo largo, antes de dar el último aliento dijo en voz clara mi nombre como perpetrador de todo esto. No tenía sentido les dije y les pedí que contactaran con los maestros wuju para corroborar mi versión, me dijeron que era imposible debido a que la aldea fue arrasada por noxianos, en ese momento, el entonces ojo del crepúsculo, se dispuso a atacarme, me defensa muy bien para ser un joven prodigio, llegue a herirlo no de gravedad pero si para impedirle seguir con la batalla, en eso traen a mi madre y me dicen que no deshonre más a mi familia que lo haga por la memoria de mi padre, al parecer cometió seppuku por la vergüenza de su hijo, al decir eso me congelo y una ira interna me invadía mis venas, pero decidí entregarme para someterme a juicio. Me encerraron durante 5 meses, mientras deliberaban cual sería mi destino, mientras recibía tortura física y psicológica, golpizas, me negaban el alimento, entre otras cosas, querían que les dijera para quien trabajaba, donde estaban los pergaminos y que había hecho con ellos, nunca estuvieron satisfechos con lo que yo les decía. Al comienzo del sexto mes me sacaron y me llevaron delante de los ancianos, encabezados por Ojo del crepúsculo (Padre de Shen), El puño de las sombras (Madre de Akali) y el Corazón de la tormenta (No tenía heredero), habían determinado mi castigo, estuvieron durante meses discutiendo, pero consideraron que sería mejor el exilio, que llevara la vergüenza de mi familia, de todas las generaciones de grandes guarda espaldas, de la traición a mi padre y que debía llevar esa carga hasta el fin de mis días. Mi madre intercedió por mí para que no me ejecutaran, a cambio, compartió el mismo destino de mi padre. Fue así que delante de mis ojos, borraron la existencia de mi familia, borraron todos los servicios, todas las vidas sacrificadas por mi familia por la orden, borraron todo rastro de todo, y me condenaron a vagar sin destino- Dijo Draknar golpeando la mesa de cristal, provocando unas fisuras muy filosas que le provocaron cortes, Ashe se preocupo pero observo que los cortes se fueron cerrando, como si estuviera curándose de algún modo

\- Fue entonces que partí lejos de Jonia, deambulando por varias semanas, que sin darme cuenta termine en Frejlord, agotado, perturbado y deprimido, me topé con un grupo de barbaros, que estaban en guerra mientras observaba como se masacraban entre ellos, me fije en una pareja de mujeres protegiendo a unos pequeños recién nacidos, una barbaros se acercaba amenazante, era claro que no tenía buenas intenciones , agarre una espada de un cuerpo y cargue contra él, no fue desafío pero mi cuerpo estaba molido, sin recuperarse por completo pero logre proteger a las mujeres de cualquier bárbaro que se atrevía a acercarles. Una vez terminada la batalla, fue un joven Tryndamere que se acercó a darme las gracias por proteger a la familia de unos de los sabios de su tribu, que lamentablemente había muerto en batalla, después de alimentarme y recobrar fuerza me disponía a abandonar a la tribu pero Tryndamere convenció a los sabios de la tribu para que me ofrecieran unirme a ellos, al parecer, son atacados constantemente por otras tribus y estaban quedando pocos guerreros en la tribu, acepte con gusto- finalizo mientras terminaba de beber el agua del vaso- Y de este modo fue como nos conocimos- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo Draknar- Dijo Ashe con una voz cálida, mientras se acercaba a Draknar y darle un abrazo, Tryndamere se acercó y le dio unas palmadas mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Pero sabes que al final de todo, el verdadero culpable fue Zed, ¿no es cierto?- Dijo Ashe preguntado algo apenada.

-Supe eso después de mis viajes, cuando decidí conocer más del mundo, me entere de la traición de Zed y todo lo demás, pero eso no quita la culpa de aquellos que condenaron a mi familia- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Es tiempo ya de lo que conversamos la última vez?-dijo Tryndamere cruzando los brazos.

Draknar solo asintió.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Qué conversación?, ¿de qué hablan?-Pregunto Ashe arqueando una ceja.

-Vengo a pedirles ayuda en realidad, no esperaba que Tryndamere estuviera casado, pero viendo la situación creo que también pediré tu ayuda Ashe- Draknar algo nervioso- Resulta que hace un tiempo tuvimos una conversación, antes de que yo decidiera abandonar la tribu, Tryndamere no le agrado al idea pero sabía que yo tenía cosas pendientes y necesito redimir el nombre de mi familia, a pesar de que deje todo atrás para empezar de nuevo, mis ancestros me están pidiendo el favor de hacerlos descansar en paz, algo que no pueden hacer por el honor perdido….- decía Draknar antes de escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

-¡Reina Ashe!, ¡Rey Tryndamere!- Balbuceaba un guardia con respiración entre cortada.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Dijo Tryndamere.

-Uno de nuestros exploradores…., informa que…avisto un gran grupo armado dirigiéndose a un poblado, el poblado solo …cuenta con una pequeña guarnición, no podrá defenderse adecuadamente mi señor- Dijo el guardia recuperando el aliento, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas.

-Según el explorador, ¿Cuánto tardara este grupo de invasores en llegar?- dijo Ashe calmada a pesar de la situación.

-Al Parecer les tomara cerca de dos días, tomando en cuenta que ahora están acampando- aclaraba el guardia.

-Mmmm…...- pensaba Ashe- Tenemos ventaja, si preparamos un buen grupo que incluya algunos de nuestros guerreros elite podríamos llegar a tiempo para defender- exponía Ashe- Sin embargo, todavía estamos defendiendo otro poblado del ataque de Trundle y sus trolles, donde la mayoría de nuestra guardia de elite está ocupada con esa misión-dijo esto mientras pensaba profundamente que hacer.

-No te preocupes Ashe, tomare a mis mejores barbaros para ir a defender de inmediato-Propuso Tryndamere- Deja acá a tus mejores arquero, eso te dejara una ventaja dentro de las murallas si tienen las agallas de atacar el castillo-dijo Tryndamere.

-No es mala idea- Dijo Ashe no muy convencida- pero nos dejara con una fuerza terrestre algo débil-Aclaro La Reina.

-¿Cuánto tardaran las fuerza que batallan contra los troles?-Pregunto Draknar.

-Según el último informe-Decía el guardia mientras sacaba un papel de un bolso-estarán devuelta en 1 día, al parecer los troles están sufriendo de una especie de enfermedad en el último tiempo y han estado retirándose tempranamente-decía mientras leía el informe.

-Esta situación debió poner furioso a Trundle- Dijo el Rey Barbaro con una leve sonrisa.

-El explorador, ¿vio a alguien en especial, una figura que resaltara del grupo que acampo?- Pregunto Draknar una vez más

-Si, en el informe detalla la presencia de Sejuani, como la única resaltable dentro del grupo-Aclaro el Guardia.

-Listo- Dijo con entusiasmos Draknar- Iré yo a retrasar la avanzada y les daré tiempo para que tomen posiciones y repeler a estos invasores-decía mientras le brillaban los ojo.

-Aprecio tu propuesta Draknar, pero este asunto no es de tu preocupación- dijo al Arquera de hielo en tono gélido.

-Pero les servirá para tener tiempo y además no quieres dejar muy expuesta la ciudad por lo que veo, así que tómalo como gratitud de mi parte por su hospitalidad-Dijo Draknar mientras salida de la habitación y tomar un caballo para salir dispuesto al enfrentamiento.

-¡Pero que hace este chico!-Dijo con furia Ashe- ¡no se da cuenta que es muy peligroso el hecho de que Sejuani esté presente en ese grupo, además esta llendo solo!-exclamaba Ashe apunto de golpear una pared, pero Tryndamere la detuvo.

-¡Já!, no te preocupes Ashe, sé que no lo conoces pero tengo confianza que cumplirá lo que dijo-con una voz tranquila y confiada afirmaba Tryndamere.

Ashe quedo mirándolo incrédula-"Si estas tan tranquilo a pesar de saber a lo que se enfrenta Draknar, debes tenerle mucha confianza en sus habilidades, pero no me deja tranquila"- Pensaba Ashe.

-¡Hey!-gritaba Draknar mientras alzaba las manos-¡Necesito que alguien me guie en dirección a la aldea!-Exclamaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una ilusa sonrisa.

-Ahhhhh….Iluso como siempre- Dijo Tryndamere mientras cubría su cara con una de sus manos.

-Modrin, ve y guíalo- Dijo Ashe-Tu amigo es algo…. Peculiar-decía Ashe.

-Si con peculiar te refieres a que es algo distraído con los detalles y algo precipitado, pues estas en lo correcto mi Reina-Decía Tryndamere aun con media cara cubierta con sus manos.

-Se parece más a ti de lo que esperaba- dijo Ashe entre risas-Esa Sonrisa que tiene, me recuerda mucho a ti cuando nos conocimos, no estabas muy familiarizado con la educación o con los modales de una corte, eras bastante mmmm…- pensaba Ashe con cuidado.

-¿Bruto?-Dijo algo enojado Tryndamere- no me lo tienes que recordar, siempre fui un bárbaro, un hombre de batalla, lo de los modales y diplomacia no es lo mío- decía mientras cruzaba los brazos –Aun así, quien hubiera pensado, que la arquera de hielo tuviera otra personalidad tan tierna- decía mientras acariciaba el mentón de Ashe, causando que ella se ruborizara como un tomate.

-Si quien hubiera imaginado, que un bárbaro, pudiera ser mi marido y llevar un buen papel tanto como Marido y Rey de tan buena manera- decía mientras abrazaba a Tryndamere.

-Awwwwwww, que hermosa escena- dio Draknar con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, provocando que la pareja se sobresaltara y que Tryndamere le diera un golpe en la cabeza-¡Agh!, eso dolió Tryndamere, pensé que no eras tan bruto- dijo mientras le salían algunas lágrimas de los ojos y acariciaba su cabeza.

-¡Eso te pasa por estar en el momento equivocado!- Dijo Tryndamere claramente irritado y avergonzado a su vez.

-Está bien, me iré de inmediato, solo me devolví para recoger mi bolso y si me permiten unos víveres.

Después de recoger todo y llevarse un sermón de parte de Ashe y Tryndamere, Draknar partió junto con Mogrin, partió en dirección al poblado para darle tiempo de agruparse y darle tiempo a las fuerza de Ashe para agruparse y tener el poder militar para defender a tiempo la aldea.

-Al parecer será un viaje largo-Dijo Draknar mientras observaba una tormenta acercarse.

-Sera mejor acampemos, no parece que vaya a durar mucho pero no es bueno confiarse- Decía Mogrin mientras desmontaba y preparaba una fogata.

-Si pero antes...-Dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y le apuntaba a Mogrin-Puedes Explicarme, ¿por qué hueles a noxiano?- dijo en tono amenazante- No puedes engañarme, tienes impregnado el olor a los químicos que usan en esa maldita ciudad- finalizo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mogrin.


	8. Chapter 8

-Entonces te diste cuenta-Dijo Mogrin mientras desenfundaba su estoque-creo que tendremos que resolver esto de manera rápida-finalizo mientras toma su posición de ataque.

Se aproximaba una tormenta y ambos guerreros se encontraban enfrentados mientras apuntaban con sus armas mutuamente.

-Es Hora- Dijo Draknar.

-Que sea rápido- Respondió Mogrin.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a cargar, uno contra el otro, pero justo en el último movimiento. Draknar salto y lanzar una especie de energía purpura en dirección a los árboles, provocando que dos figuras cayeran y aterrizaran en la nieve, sin más tiempo, Draknar los ataco, con un movimiento lateral corto la sección media del torso y con su otra mano agarro por el cuello al otro, mientras apretaba el cuello, recitaba algunas palabras.

- **Odhal Noth** -Recito Draknar, mientras los ojos de su oponente mostraban un brillo purpura.

Imágenes empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Draknar.

 _"Sonidos de vehículos, imágenes de contenedores, varios soldados con máscaras de gas, varias catapultas y la risa maniaca de una figura con vendas_ ". Fue todo lo que vio antes de que el sujeto se desmayara.

-Al parecer no vamos a poder descansar Mogrin-Comento Draknar mientras soltaba al sujeto y finalizaba con un corto seco al cuello.

-¿Por qué lo dices? y explícame que fue ese dialecto que pronunciaste-Dijo Mogrin mientras sacaba su estoque de uno de los sujetos misteriosos- Además, me sorprendiste por un momento pensé que el frio te afecto el cerebro- Finalizo mientras limpiaba su estoque.

-Ese "dialecto" es un conjuro que me permite ver memorias específicas dependiendo de lo que busque, en este caso la use para ver la memoria de este sujeto, el objetivo era ver qué fue lo último que hizo en 2 días- finalizo con un suspiro- lo que observe no es nada bueno, tenemos que apresurarnos al pueblo, esto es serio pero a la vez confuso-decía mientras registraba los cuerpos.

-¿Cómo sabias que tenía conocimiento de que nos estaban siguiendo?-Pregunto Mogrin.

-Ashe se veía muy confiada cuando te llamo solo a ti para que me acompañaras, eso quiere decir que tiene conocimiento y cree en tus habilidades, de otro modo nos hubiera mandado con más soldados, ¿no crees?- Dijo Draknar con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba las máscaras y las examinaba.

Mogrin se acercó y observaba las máscaras mientras enfundaba su estoque.

-Son máscaras de gas al parecer, estos noxianos siempre están tramando algo, espero esto no tenga nada que ver con sus experimentos, por cierto- hizo una pausa- dime que viste en los recuerdos de ese noxiano- inquirió Mogrin con una cara de preocupación.

-Nada bueno, no estoy seguro pero varios contenedore catapultas por lo que pude ver pueden ser más, sin embargo, prefiero que nos pongamos en marcha de una vez- Finalizo Draknar mientras guardaba las cuatro máscaras de los soldados antes de montar su caballo, Mogrin se dispuso a montar el suyo, con esto se apresuraron a llegar al poblado.

Al ir avanzando se toparon con una pequeña ventisca que los obligo a parar, mientras estaban esperando detrás de unos árboles observaron a una tropa de troles avanzando, parecían organizados, lo que sorprendía a Draknar esto hasta que observo una figura que sobresalía de estos troles.

-Trundle, ese maldito adefesio de criatura-Gruñia Mogrin, obviamente enfurecido.

-Trundle huh…-Se limitó a comentar Draknar- Sera mejor que nos abstengamos de entrar en conflicto, podríamos atacarlos pero por más que fuertes que seamos nos podrían capturar, incluso, ejecutarnos y no tenemos tiempo para esto dejemos que pasen- Dijo Draknar posando una mano en el hombro de Mogrin, quien lo vio y asintió.

Esperaron lo suficiente para que la tropa de troles siguiera su camino y la ventisca acabara, prosiguieron su camino de manera apresurada durante 4 horas antes de avistar el poblado, al parecer no han llegado las fuerzas de Sejuani lo que era buena señal, pero mientras se acercaban vieron que estaban equivocados observaron que unos barbaros ya se encontraban cerca, aunque solo eran un grupo de avanzada, eso quería decir que se encontraban preparándose para atacar.

-Mogrin, apresurarte al poblado y evacúalo lo más rápido que puedas toma el camino más discreto posible-Comando Draknar.

-Si voy de inmediato, supongo que iras a investigar qué es lo que ocurre en ese puesto de avanzada, ¿no es así?- Dijo Mogrin con una mueca.

-Sí, pero creo que llegare tarde- Respondía Draknar mientras apuntaba a una nube de color negro algo verdoso- Toma- Le entregaba una máscara de gas a Mogrin –Por si decides regresar por un poco de acción- decía mientras se alejaba desenfundando su espada.

 _-"Tengo ganas de volver a pelear contra ese Ursine y barbaro, pero por sobre todo, quiero un buen duelo con Sejuani"_ -Pensaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras saltaba del caballo y aterrizaba en suelo hostil, llamando la atención de varios, observo como todos se entrelazaban en ataques sin piedad y furioso golpes, pero lo que sorprendió era el hecho de que se estaban atacando entre ellos.

-"¿Qué por el brazo de Tyr está pasando acá?"- Fue lo que se le cruzo en la cabeza al mirar la escena de batalla, no tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de ver como un contenedor caía de los cielos.

Nota: Saludos, lamento mucho el retraso en cuanto a el fanfic, pero lamentablemente estuve muy deprimido por la pérdida de un ser muy querido que me dejo apartado del computadora y lo peor fue que mi computadora sufrió de un error crítico del disco duro, lo que significa que tengo q reemplazarlo (lo cual es algo fuera de mi presupuesto en estos momento), por lo tanto perdí todo lo que tenía avanzado del fanfic, cerca de tres capítulos, pero ahora con el favor de un amigo tengo una nueva computadora y poder seguir en mi tiempo libre, espero por sus comentarios y que disfruten de esta historia.

Atentamente Kragnar.


	9. Chapter 9

-Aaaaaah, rayos…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a correr en otra dirección.

Mientras evitaba a los bárbaros que trataban de atacarlo, vio de reojo por su espalda como los contenedores caían del cielo y golpeaban todo a su paso liberando un gas de color verde.

-"debe ser veneno, pobres idiotas que se quedaron atrás"- fue lo que pensó, sin embargo, no observo los típicos síntomas de un veneno, sino que vio como los bárbaros aumentaban su energía, su agresividad, pero al aparecer perdían la razón y atacaban salvajemente lo que se les cruzaba.

-¿Qué rayos?-fue lo que dijo sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo para seguir observando, ya que la nube venenosa era llevada por el viento, por lo que reacciono y se colocó una de las máscaras que tenía guardada, le incomodaba la máscara ya que no era de su talla, al acomodársela mejor se propuso a atravesar la zona de combate en busca de una zona limpia de la nube de veneno, ya que le impedía ver bien y la prioridad ya no era la misma, sino buscar el origen de los barriles, pero mientras avanzaba los bárbaros le dificultaban el camino y que le dejaba un dilema de guerrero.

\- "ya que están bajo el efecto del veneno ¿será justo deshacerse de ellos?, ¿no es injusto darles el golpe final siendo que no saben que fue los que les paso?, ¿pero ellos se dirigían a destruir un poblado?, claro, ellos se dirigían a destruir y hacer pillaje, de cualquier otro modo tendría que derrotarlos, aun así…."-pensaba Draknar mientras bloqueaba y esquivaba los embates de los bárbaros eufóricos, después de varios vacilaciones se dispuso a solo golpearlo y dejarlos inconscientes pero no resulto al parecer el veneno están fuerte que no los deja caer inconscientes, después de varios intentos y un largo encuentro con varios de los adversarios.

-¡Demonios! … ah… ah….- entre jadeos trataba de recuperar el aliento- no parece que sea la solución, supongo que no me queda de otra, perdónenme hermanos en batalla, que los acojan bien en el Valhalla- sentencio antes de cargar y terminar con ellos.

Mientras lanzaba golpes letales al torso, desmembraba partes y acaba con la vida de varios barbaros, observaba como ellos regresaban en su personalidad y lo miraban a él con ojos de alivio, antes de cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por el frio viento a donde más los esperaban se cual sea las creencias de estos barbaros. Draknar ya no sentía la pesadez de terminar con ellos sin darles una pelea en buenos términos, sino que los liberaba en ese momento de lo que parecía un tormento, esto lo hizo feliz como si estuviera haciéndoles un favor, no solo por el veneno sino también porque no los dejaba descansar o tampoco disfrutar del fragor de la batalla.

Después de varias horas empezó a caer la luz y los vientos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, el veneno, sin embargo, no parecía disiparse de ninguna manera por lo vientos, se ha debilitado el efecto pero no se disipaba.

-Me alegro que solo fuera una avanzada de bárbaros, uffff…- suspiro Draknar, mientras se apoyaba en un árbol- al parecer quedan unos pocos bárbaros más adelante, será mejor que me recupere rápido-dicho esto se inclinó, mientras se aferraba a su espada con ambas manos, empezó a meditar-" ** _IS HAGAL_** "- Recito y con esto la restauro un poco la energía corporal de su cuerpo-Gracias Madre tierra- finalizo, se dispuso a seguir con la misión de terminar con los demás bárbaros cuando vio una figura familiar y apresuro el paso.

Resulta que la figura era Sejuani tratando de retomar el control de sus hombres que estaban bajo los efectos de del veneno, lo que le llamo la atención fue que Sejuani no estaba en la misma condición, se observaba claramente agotada pero no bajo los efectos del veneno, al parecer el mantener su mangual en movimiento mantenía a raya las partículas del veneno, el granizo que producía era la respuesta que necesitaban.

-"Ese Granizo es especial, necesito pensar en una manera para dispersarlo, ¿pero cómo podemos hacerlo?"-pensaba en su cabeza, tratando de formular alguna manera de cambiar la situación, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo porque el sonido de un animal gritando fue lo que irrumpió su concentración.

Observo como la montura de Sejuani se desplomaba en la nieve, mientras que su jinete caía pesadamente encima de una roca cubierta de nieve, donde se vio cubierta de un líquido rojo.

-¡AAAAAH!, Malditos imbéciles, me las pagaran, agh…-Amenazaba Sejuani, aun estando mal herida seguía lanzando fuertes golpes con su mangual, lanzando a cualquiera que se le acercara por los aires.

-¡Tengo que apresurarme sino la masacraran!-exclamo Draknar quien fue corriendo en ayuda de Sejuani, al acercarse vio que los movimientos de Sejuani cada vez eran más lentos y débiles-"Debe estar muy mal herida, creo que esa caída no fue de las mejores"-Pensó mientras apresuraba el paso.

Mientras Sejuani trataba de mantenerse en pie y al mismo tiempo repeler a sus agresores, cada vez los movimientos y respiración se le hacían más pesados, sus piernas comenzaban a tambalear, los efectos de la pérdida de sangre comenzaban a notarse, además, la baja de temperatura y lo que pareciera que fuera una tormenta no era buen presagio.

-ahh….ahhh..ahhh, mi visión esta borrosa, el mangual me está pesando mucho y mis piernas se sienten como glaciares, aun así, no dejare que me derroten-Decía Sejuani a penas en pie.

Lo bárbaros trataban de atacarla pero ninguno de ellos podía evitar los golpes de Sejuani, hasta que fueron solo embates débiles, uno de ellos la embistió y la arrojo al piso, en este punto, Sejuani estaba semiconsciente tratando de volver a pararse pero era inútil sus piernas no le respondían y los bárbaros se acercaban peor empezaron a pelearse entre ellos, al parecer la dieron por muerta.

-Esto es humillante, agh, me negaron el golpe de gracia, ¡por lo menos déjenme morir con algo de honor!- grito mientras la visión se le hacía más borrosa, sin embargo sintió algo en sujetaba su cuerpo, al tratar de abrir los ojos solo vio a alguien con una extraña cara, trato de decir algo o de reaccionar pero el esfuerzo hizo que finalmente se desmayara.

-"Al parecer el sobreesfuerzo le paso la cuenta"-comento Draknar, mientras empujaba y embestía a cualquiera que se le cruzaba, el clima no estaba de su lado estos días-"Rayos no lograre llegar al poblado la tormenta esta por empezar"-pensaba mientras observaba por el los alrededores si encontraba algún lugar para tener refugio para la creciente tormenta, mientras avanzaba por el campo de batalla escucho un sonido raro que le llamo la atención, giro a su izquierda y vio a la montura de Sejuani, al parecer encontró una cueva-Espero no me coma ese cerdo gigante, pero no tengo otra alternativa, debo tratar la herida del costado derecho de Sejuani pronto-Murmuro mientras se dirigía a la cueva.

Antes de entra lo único que observo fue como los ultimo bárbaros se enfrascaban en una batalla final mientras la tormenta los consumía dentro de su manto blanco, Draknar solo esperaba que pudieran encontrar su final y descansar como buenos guerreros a pesar de que no buscaron pelear entre camaradas.

-"La peor pesadilla de un Guerrero es no saber cómo termino tu camino, sin blandir y disfrutar de una batalla con honor"- se le cruzaba en su cabeza mientras sacaba unas hierbas y cortaba partes de su ropa para tratar para la hemorragia de Sejuani- Espero no se demasiado tarde- murmuraba, vio de reojo como la gran montura cubría la entra de la cueva pero mantenía sus ojos en su dueña -No te preocupes, estará bien- le dijo Draknar a lo que el cerdo solo asintió con la cabeza.

La tormenta comenzó, el viento era fuerte, el granizo no perdonaba y pronto las manchas de líquido rojo fueron desapareciendo mientras las capas de nieve cubrían las armas de los caídos.


	10. Chapter 10

El fuerte sonido de la tormenta en conjunto con la fuerza de sus vientos, hacia presencia en las afueras de la cueva, mientras la nieve cubría los cuerpos de los caídos bajo los efectos de ese nefasto veneno, que provoco una triste batalla entre "hermanos".

-Rayos, no parece que fuese a acabar pronto la tormenta- comento Draknar, mientras examinaba la herida de Sejuani en el piso, bajo la atenta mirada del Jabalí de Sejuani.

- _"La herida no es letal pero es profunda, necesito parar la hemorragia, debo tener unos vendajes pero no tengo nada con que para la hemorragia, podría ser que…."_ \- Pensaba en corto tiempo mientras presionaba la herida y escuchaba los débiles quejidos de Sejuani.

-Hey, ¿Sejuani estas consciente?-Pregunto.

-Si te refieres a que todavía estoy con vida, si- Respondía Sejuani entre gruñidos, al que Draknar no sabía si era por el dolor o por su carácter.

-Bien, necesito que hagas presión en la herida mientras busco en mi bolso algo para tratarla- dijo, al tiempo que se disponía a buscar dentro de su bolso.

-Solo mátame de una vez, es humillante ya el hecho de que mis propios hombres se revelaran contra mí y no poder controlarlos, ahora recibo ayuda de un enemigo, no puedo creer que me sienta tan débil, **¡solo mátame de una vez!** \- Exclamo Sejuani, lo que parecía unas lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas que se congelaron y cayeron solo para romperse.

-¿Terminaste con tus lloriqueos?- pregunto Draknar, mientras sacaba una botella y varias vendas- No eres débil, solo fuiste superada en número, se realista por más fuerte que uno proclame ser, el número de enemigos cuenta sin mencionar que los entrenaste tú, ademas, el hecho de que no pudieras controlarlos estaba fuera de tu alcance, estaban bajo el efecto de un veneno- finalizo mientras se acercaba con las vendas, una botella, y una pequeña daga.

-¿Veneno?, de que rayos hablas, diablos esta herida-corto antes de finalizar Sejuani, pero recordó rápidamente algo que al dejo pensado- ahora que lo dices mi exploradores encontraron unos soldados noxianos, mande a un grupo fuerte para que se encargaran de ellos, al parecer intentaban tener una base acá en Freljord, pero mis guerreros lograron expulsarlos. Tenían una gran cantidad de veneno guardado en uno de sus campamentos, Udyr se dedicó a purificar y deshacer el veneno- Finalizo mientras trataba de mantenerse consciente.

-Al parecer no es la única base que tienen-dijo Draknar mientras bañaba la en el líquido de la botella y empapaba algunas vendas- mientras me dirigía a defender el poblado, que por cierto tu atacarías, me encontré con más exploradores noxianos, portando unas máscaras de gas, vaya regreso a Freljord, primero me das la bienvenida y después esto, pinta muy mal rollo-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Pero no entiendo cómo es que mis hombres se revelaron- comento con voz débil Sejuani.

-No es que se revelaran el veneno al parecer los obligo, parece que estuviste muy ocupada para darte cuenta que tus hombres se estaban masacrando entre ellos y cualquier otro que se pusiera en su camino- dijo mientras se acercaba , con las vendas y la daga, una vista que no agrado para nada a Sejuani.

-Amm, hey creo que me siento bien si solo dejamos que mi cuerpo se recupere- decía Sejuani tratando de evitar mirar a Draknar ya que parecía algo irritada, al parecer ella relaciona los vendajes con incapacidad, algo que la irrita mucho.

-Ya deja de quejarte como una niña y quédate quieta, para examinarte-dijo con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba para examinar la herida.

-¿para qué es la daga? no es necesaria-comento Sejuani mientras trataba de sentarse, lo que no logro por la herida en el abdomen.

-Hey, ¿qué te dije? Quédate quieta, la daga es para cortar la piel que se te congelo por lo que observo, no puedo dejar esa piel tal como está, tengo que cortarla, prevenir cualquier infección y vendarla para que se pueda regenerar bien-dijo mientras preparaba la daga.

- **¡Que humillante!** , ahora mi enemigo se encarga de mi herida y me manda a quedarme quieta, ¡Maldición!- exclamaba Sejuani con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

-Sejuani, toma bebe esto- Decía Draknar mientras le pasaba la botella con un líquido.

Sejuani agarro la botella con recelo, no se fiaba mucho de aquel bárbaro, pero dada la situación en la que se encontraba no le quedaba otra que confiar, por lo tanto bebió el líquido de la botella, al instante que le produjo una sensación de ardor en la garganta que causo tosiera fuertemente.

-¡AH!, ¡qué diablos!- grito Sejuani- ¿Qué me diste?-pregunto una enojada Sejuani.

-¿huh?, ¿nunca ha probado el vodka?- Pregunto curioso y sorprendido por la reacción de Sejuani.

-No, no me gusta el alcohol y trato de evitarlo, por alguna razón a mis hombres no les gusta que yo beba alcohol, no recuerdo muy bien pero al dia siguiente lo único que sabía era el dolor de cabeza y que mis hombres estaban golpeados como si hubieran tenido una riña entre ellos-Decía Sejuani mientras se sacaba el casco de su cabeza.

- _"Creo que puedo hacerme la idea de la imagen"_ -pensaba Draknar mientras se le cruzaban las imágenes de Sejuani repartiendo golpes con su mangual y del Jabali siendo dirigido por su dueña en estado de ebriedad y el campamento siendo arrasado por la misma dueña.

El jabalí solo temblaba en la entrada, pero no era por la baja temperatura de la entrada que tapaba, más bien era el recuerdo de ver Sejuani es este estado que le produjo escalofríos.

-Es solo para suprimir un poco el dolor que te provocare en los cortes de piel y en apretar ciertas partes para poder vendarlas, así que por ahora me concentrare en limpiarte las heridas y ten por seguro que va a doler-dijo algo preocupado Draknar.

-Solo empieza de una vez y terminar con esto, quiero salir lo más pronto posible termines de hacer todo-Dijo Sejuani mientras daba un sorbo a la botella.

-No creo que sea posible, incluso si me tardo varias horas la tormenta no deja que nos movamos un buen rato-dijo Draknar, viendo como Sejuani se vio algo molesta por el comentario pero al parecer entendía lo que pasaba por el clima.

Mientras Sejuani mitigaba con el alcohol el dolor de los cortes que el realizaba a la piel, él se preocupaba por revisar cada parte del abdomen para asegurarse que no tuviera nada mas parte de la herida, al confinar que solo debía hacer unos cuantos cortes más, se relajó y prosiguió con la limpieza, fue entonces que saco una flor de color azul a la cual le saco varios pétalos y las puso con las vendas empapadas de alcohol, espero unos minutos y después aplico las vendas a Sejuani que curiosamente dejo de quejarse, pero no le llamo la atención, mientras finalizaba con los otros vendajes secos para, no pudo evitar observar el cuerpo de Sejuani, a pesar de tener un carácter muy fuerte, tenía las condiciones para ser una mujer bien dotada físicamente, cada musculo del cuerpo bien tonificado pero sin exagerar, esa piel blanca, esos senos bien firmes, además del cabello rubio y el color de ojos azules solo resaltaba la belleza que tenía enfrente, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que Sejuani lo estaba mirando directamente y no parecía muy amable.

-ummm. ¿Sejuani?-pregunto Draknar algo perturbado por la mirada.

Sejuani solo empezó a levantarse de a poco, tomo un sorbo de la botella y la lanzo contra la pared de la cueva.

-Tuu… ¿quesh diaglos mirash tagnto?-balbuceo Sejuani en evidente estado de ebriedad- y, ¿quesh creesh quesh haches togcandho mih cuershpo?- finalizo meintras trataba de incorporarse.

- _"A diablos se embriago, no debí darle esa botella de vodka"_ -pensó evidentemente arrepentido, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sejuani se le abalanzo encima haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda pesadamente- eeeeh Sejuani, somo aliados por ahora relájate- fue todo lo que dijo tratando de calmarla.

-¡Shilencho thu!, estoy harshta de quesh me digash que hacer, mash imposhtante, ¡shabes lo que esh estash con un montosh de hombresh y no tener tiempo para mí!, me siento frushtada-fue todo lo que dijo mientras la respiración se le aceleraba.

- _"¿no se suponía que se pondría violenta?"_ -fue lo que pensó Drankar- _"más importante si sigue de esta forma la herida volverá a abrirse"_ \- intento moverse pero Sejuani se lo impidió.

-O ño ño, ño te eshcaoarash, serash mi alimento- fue lo que dijo con la respiración agitada y con una mirada que daba una sensación calurosa.

- _"Esta será una noche larga"_ \- fue lo que se le cruzo por la cabeza en ese momento.

Bristle se quedó dormido esperando que su dueña se recuperara, parecía relajado ignorando lo que estaba pasando, la tormenta bajo la intensidad pero seguía siendo peligroso salir, los copos de nieve seguían cayendo, acumulándose en los árboles, montículos, tapando todo rastro de aquellos guerreros caídos y sin embargo no parecía que fuese a pasar tranquilo la noche Draknar, en efecto será una noche larga.


	11. Chapter 11

Bristle seguía observando como los copos de nieve caían lentamente, mientras la tormenta se transformaba lentamente en una suave brisa, mientras que en la cueva que estaba cubriendo, una situación única estaba pasando.

-Amm Sejuani, por favor, relájate un momento, tu heridas no han sanado completamente y pueden volver a abrirse- tratando de disuadir a Sejuani de su estado de ebriedad-"obviamente no me escuchara pero espero que pueda sobreponerse al alcohol"-eso era lo que esperaba mentalmente.

-¿qu'e, qu'ie, quihs, *hic* quien the cresh q'ue ere'sh thu?, ¿pahra darjjme ordhensh?- trataba de articular las frases Sejuani – ¡Nho mhe estash escuhandho? *hic*, eresh ehl primeros quhe sea preocupadoh porsh mhi- dijo con un semblante depresivo, mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban y recorrían sus mejillas

-"¿Qué?"- exclamo dentro de su cabeza Draknar- Tranquila, eso no te impido ser una guerrera fuerte- trato de darle algo de apoyo mientras secaba las lágrimas con su mano, Sejuani respondió a este acto agarrando la mano con fuerza, pero el no opuso resistencia.

-Elsh uni…*hic*… unicjo shentimientoh que tuje todu eshte tieshpo fuej elsh friosh, perosh agora sholo siento calorsh, esh eshtraño-Dijo Sejuani apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draknar.

-*Gulp*- expreso Draknar-"como es que se puso sentimental, se cumple que no todo es lo que parece, lo peor es que ella en mi zona de strike, no puedo evitar mirarla sin que se me acelere el corazón, eso labios tan cerca…..espera, ¿cerca?"-fue lo que pensó mientras miraba como Sejuani acercaba su cara a la de él.

-Tienes unos bonitos ojos verdes- Susurro Sejuani.

-"¿huh?, recobro el sentido del habla por lo menos, pero parece que no es consciente de sus actos todavía, creo que podría convencerla de que dejara esta…..-Estaba pensado Draknar antes de ser interrumpido por una sensación en sus labios, que le dio una sensación de frio pero al mismo tiempo dulce

Draknar solo se limitó a ver como Sejuani tomaba la iniciativa y juntaba sus labios con los de él en un largo beso que dejo en shock al bárbaro, mientras Sejuani recorría con sus frías manos el cuerpo de Draknar, sin ser delicada pero aun así Draknar no sabía qué hacer y su resistencia se estaba agotando.

-Tienes un buen cuerpo, a pesar de no ser musculoso, tienes bien definido el cuerpo-Decía Sejuani mientras dominaba la situación.

-*gulp*- fue todo lo que pudo hacer Draknar antes de perder toda resistencia.

Fue en ese momento que agarro a Sejuani por las caderas, para tratar de cambiar posición pero la resistencia de Sejuani no se la puso fácil, además de tratar de moverla muy bruscamente por la herida, termino siendo dominado por Sejuani, quien lo agarró del cuello y se montó arriba de el con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento que agarro a Sejuani por las caderas, para tratar de cambiar posición pero la resistencia de Sejuani no se la puso fácil, además de tratar de moverla muy bruscamente por la herida, lo cual termino siendo aprovechado, Sejuani quien lo agarró del cuello y se monto arriba de el con una sonrisa.

-Oh no, eres mi presa- con esto dicho empezó a darle mordidas en el cuello, su mano derecha recorría sus pectorales, y con la izquierda tomo la frente para mantener la cabeza bajo control, mientras recorria el cuello hasta llegar una vez más a los labios de Draknar, mientras posaba sus pechos en la humanidad del aproblemado bárbaro, que

-*jadeo*... Nunca me… *jadeo*…he sentido…*Jade*...Así...*Jadeo*-Decía Sejuani entre cortada- Siento…*Jadeo*…Mucho…*Jadeo*…Calor…*jadeo*-Dijo mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

Fue en ese momento que Draknar tomo por lo brazos a Sejuani y revertio al posición a su favor, quedando el arriba, mientras Sejuani lo observaba en shock, aprovechando el estado de Sejuani , toma ambas manos de Sejuani y las de afirmo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra mano la puso encima de los abdominales de Sejuani.

-Mira, los papeles han cambiado, ¿ahora quién es la presa?-Dijo Draknar completamente fuera de sí, mientras observaba como Sejuani trataba de liberarse, Draknar empezó a pagarle la misma moneda, empezó por morderle el cuello, a eso le sumo que también empezó a usar su lengua para recorrerle el cuello hasta las orejas, provocando que Sejuani tratara de resistirse además de emitir unos sonidos que Draknar no pensó que fuera a salir de ella, ffue en ese decido bajar más "abajo", mientras que con su mano se dirija suavemente en esa dirección, se topó con algo húmedo, al ver su mano vio un color rojo, fue en ese momento que volvió a tomar consciencia dela situación, al volver a echar una vista se dio cuenta que la herida se abrió, tomo atención entonces a la cara de Sejuani y le tomo la temperatura, no era por la situación que sentía calor, tenía fiebre.

-¡Diablos!-Grito Draknar -Tengo que volver a cerrar la herida, la fiebre tengo que controlarla, ¿habrá pescado una infección?-comento mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

Acomodo a Sejuani de modo que pudiera tratar la herida, trato de sacar provecho de las pocas vendas que tenía y de la flor azul que poseía, envolvió todos los pétalos dentro de las vendas y empezó a presionar con su daga, los pétalos siento presionados liberaron un líquido azul.

-Lo siento Sejuani esto va a arder demasiado-comento Draknar, sin darse cuenta que Sejuani estaba inconsciente –"Mmmm... Bueno creo que es mejor así"- Pensó en ese momento.

Al momento de aplicar los vendajes, Sejuani se retorció, al parecer igual sintió el dolor o no estaba del todo inconsciente, pero Draknar continúo presionando a pesar de los quejido de Sejuani, al lograr parar el sangramiento, ahora el problema era controlar la fiebre, solo tenía su abrigo para tratar de darle calor a Sejuani.

-Este abrigo no será suficiente, necesito otra fuente de calor y necesito agua por sobretodo pero no puedo dejarla sola, espera, ¡Cerdo!- termino por gritar, ocasionando que Bristle, el cerdo, despertara sobresaltado.

Al salir de la cueva se dio cuenta que la tormenta había pasado, ya era seguro salir de la cueva por lo que agradeció con un suspiro, fue entonces que regreso a la cueva y levanto a Sejuani con cuidado, Bristle al ver como estaba su dueña se puso nervioso y furioso, a lo que Drknar no tuvo que tratar de calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, no sirve de nada si te pones de esa manera, necesito que te calmes para que podamos ayudar a tu dueña-Dijo calmadamente Draknar.

Al parecer Bristle entendió o eso creía draknar, pero lo cierto es que se calmó y dejo que lo montara mientras sujetaba a Sejuani, fue entonces que decidio dirigirse al poblado y ver si estaba intacto, si ese era el caso buscar ayuda seria lo primero, pero luego recordó que le dijo a Mogrin que evacuara el poblado en caso de cualquier ataque, lo que lo dejo pensativo mientras avanzaba, al ir acercándose al poblado pudo ver que estaba intacto pero no había señales de que hubiera gente, pero aun así decidió ir al pueblo para buscar algo que ayudara a Sejuani.

-"No hay nadie al parecer, Mogrin eres bastante rápido"-pensó con una sonrisa.

Mientras buscaba una casa que tuviera indicios de ser el local de un curandero, donde pudiera obtener materiales para tratar de mejor manera a Sejuani, después de un buen rato buscando logro encontrar una casa de un curandero, pero se sorprendió al ver que una anciana estaba sentada afuera.

-Buenas tarde señora- Saludo educadamente Draknar mientras desmontaba.

-Buenas Tardes joven, ¿Qué hace un joven como usted aquí?, este lugar fue evacuado-Dijo la anciana sin mover la cabeza.

-Si señora, soy consciente de al situación, de hecho soy parte de los que propuso la evacuación del poblado, pero ahora mismo necesito atender a mi acompañante-dijo Draknar

-Sí, lose pudo sentir el olor de la flor azul o mejor dicho la milagro del glaciar-Dijo la anciana mientras se para y tomaba su bastón –Ven joven entra tenemos que tratar a tu amiga.

Al entrar a la casa, noto un fuerte olor a plantas medicinales, también observo los equipamientos de la anciana, tenía todo lo implementos necesarios para tratar cualquier tipo de heridas, sin embargo, se notaba que no se usaban hace tiempo, pero mantenían un buen estado.

-Espero no ser irrespetuoso, pero ¿Por qué sigue en el pueblo si fue evacuado?-Pregunto algo curioso el bárbaro.

-ah joven, ya soy vieja, además estoy ciega, no tengo familiares restantes y mis hijos están en Demacia-dijo la anciana mientras saca y limpiaba los instrumentos.

Al parecer ella era la curandera del pueblo pero debido a su ceguera ya no recibe visitas por obvias razones, sin embargo, se movía muy bien dentro de su casa, la memoria de algunas personas es sorpréndete, la anciana señalo una especie de cama, Draknar supuso que quería que dejara a Sejuani acostada para poder atenderla. Unos momentos más tarde la anciana se preparó para para comenzar a tratar la herida de Sejuani.

-No es una herida fatal, a pesar de estar bien tratada, no pudo aguantar mucho, al parecer la trataron con alcohol, muy fuerte, ¿fuiste tú joven?, si fue lo que hiciste en circunstancias difíciles te felicito hiciste u buen trabajo, no hay infección, no hay órganos lastimados, pero la hemorragia sigue- Dijo la anciana mientras examina con las manos, lo que sorprendió a Draknar.

-Sorprendente- fue todo lo que comento Draknar, haciendo que la anciana mostrara una sonrisa.

Al terminar de examinar empezó a limpiar la herida y suturarla, puede que esta anciana y ciega pero la destreza y la técnica que demostraba al tratar a Sejuani, parecían no perder el brillo, fue así que en minutos termino sin ningún problema.

-Toma estas hierbas, déjalas remojando en agua hirviendo y dáselas cuando despierte, debes decirle que se mantenga en cama, tiene un cuerpo fuerte pero debido a la herida está muy delicada de salud-Finalizo la anciana.

-Sí señora, no sé cómo agradecerle-Dijo Draknar-"pero no sé cómo voy a hacerlo"-pensó al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, lo que llamo la atención de la anciana y del bárbaro, al ver al visitante se alegró, se trataba de Mogrin, quien también se sorprendió al ver a Draknar, ambos se saludaron, Mogrin saludo educadamente a la anciana.

-Curioso encontrarte acá-Dijo Mogrin

-¡Ja!, lo mismo digo de ti, ¿cómo estuvo la evacuación?, ¿tuviste problemas?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Para nada, la gente del pueblo se portó de buena manera, ¿te encargaste de los supuestos atacantes?-Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-De hecho, tengo muy malas noticias e involucra a Noxus-Dijo Draknar mientras apretaba los puños.

-Bueno será mejor que partamos de inmediato-Comento Mogrin mientras se levantaba.

-Espera Joven, ¿qué harás con tu novia?-Pregunto la anciana

-¿Novia?-Pregunto curioso Mogrin.

-No, eh, veras….- no pudo finalizar Draknar.

-Claro, la joven que esta acá atrás- Dijo la anciana mientras señalaba con el bastón.

-¡Que!, ¡es Sejuani!- Exclamo Mogrin, al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su estoque.

-¡Espera, está herida!-Grito Draknar mientras se interponía entre Mogrin y Sejuani.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?, sabes muy bien que es enemiga de Ashe, ¡deberíamos eliminarla ahora!-Exclamo evidentemente enojado Mogrin.

-Si lose, pero ahora nos urge otro tema más importante…-estaba por continuar cuando fue interrumpido.

-Noxianos, hay que ocuparse de los noxianos-dijo débilmente Sejuani.

-¿Hay más noxianos?-Pregunto desconfiado Mogrin.

-Sí, pero es peor de lo que parece, están probando un nuevo veneno muy peligroso, es por eso que tienes que ir de inmediato con Ashe y Tryndamere, diles que junten a sus generales para hacer una limpieza en Freljord-Dijo seriamente Draknar.

-¿Pero qué harás tu mientras?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Esperare a que Sejuani despierte completamente y tratare de convencerla de que por ahora haga una tregua mientras dure la limpieza de noxianos-dijo Draknar.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Mogrin levantando una ceja

-Estoy seguro, además creo que Sejuani estará encantada de vengar a sus hombres, la situación que vivió fue muy fea-Dijo Draknar con algo de tristeza.

-*Suspiro* como tú digas, pero no tardes-Dijo Mogrin mientras se despedia de la anciana y salía de la casa.

-¿Te molesta si me acompañas con una taza de té?-Pregunto calmadamente la anciana.

-No Señora, será un gusto-Dijo Draknar

-Me llamo Hircyne-Comento la anciana

-Un gusto, mi llamo Draknar-Dijo Draknar

-Encantada de conocerte-dijo felizmente Hircyne.

Mientras ambos tomaban sorbos de té a las afueras de la casa, conversaron un buen rato, resulta que Hircyne era una curandera de la línea de chamanes antiguos que habitan antes en Frejlord, lamentablemente eran poco los que quedaban aparte de ella sus hijos no siguieron la misma línea, comento que se fueron del pueblo en busca de mejores condiciones, sin mencionar que odiaba el clima frio, a pesar de nacer y criarse en medio de Frejlord, en Demacia lograron encontrar lo que buscaban, uno se unió a la disciplina de Demacia, el otro se convirtió en panadero y está casado, su señora dará a luz en unos meses y quiere viajar para conocer a su futuro nieto.

-"Que agradable conversación, me recuerda cuando compartía contigo Madre"-Pensó mientras miraba al cielo.

Bristle encontró un establo vacío cerca y acomodo para dormir, sinceramente la paja es mejor que un piso helado, lo que lo puso contento.


	12. Chapter 12

- _"Nmmngh_ "-murmuraba Sejuani al despertarse muy temprano en la mañana, se sentía pesada pero algo renovada -"Mi cabeza da vueltas pero mi cuerpo se siente algo mejor, pero tengo la sensación de que algo importante paso, pero ¿qué paso?"-fue lo que pensó mientras trataba de masajear su cabeza para reducir el dolor de cabeza –"maldito dolor de cabeza, tengo sed creo que buscare agua, espera un momento, ¿dónde estoy?"-le vino de shock y se puso a observar su alrededor.

Al observar se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una casa extraña, con ornamentos raros para Sejuani, instrumentos de médicos, papeles en las paredes y varios dibujos los cuales Sejuani no entendía ninguno de ellos, algunos contenedores, otra recipientes con hierbas, varios brebajes y una serie de objetos que ella no tiene mucho conocimiento.

 _-"Al parecer estoy en la casa de un curandero"_ -Pensó mientras se disponía a levantarse, sin embargo , algo le estorbaba para salir de la cama, al ver que era la dejo helada, se trataba de Draknar durmiendo, apoyado en el costado de la cama mientras estaba sentado en una silla. Sejuani no encontraba alguna manera de reaccionar, solo observaba como dormía plácidamente Draknar.

-¿Pero cómo es que este idiota está durmiendo tan tranquilamente en esta situación?-Se decía a sí misma en voz baja

-Así que finalmente despertaste, me llamo Hircyne y soy una curandera-Dijo la anciana, mientras se acercaba con una bandeja con unos platos y vasos -Toma te traje algo para comer y estas hierbas para tu dolor de cabeza, al parecer tu novio está muy cansado, estuvo hablando conmigo pero siempre se tomaba el tiempo de venir a verte, a pesar de decirle que durmiera al parecer no me hizo caso- Decía mientras preparaba todo para que pudieran comer.

-¡No es mi NOVIO!, ¡no ha pasado nada entre nosotros!-Exclamo Sejuani, algo nerviosa sin tratar de poder recordar lo que paso antes de llegar a la casa de la anciana.

-¿Mmmm?, pero el sonido del pelo siendo acariciado está muy claro que lo haces tú en su cabeza- Dijo Hircyne con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-fue lo que dijo Sejuani, la bajar la vista al costado, observo como su mano estaba acariciando la cabeza de Draknar y como sus dedos recorrían su pelo, impactada retiro su mano de inmediato- _"¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?"_ -pensaba mientras miraba nerviosa su mano.

-Fufu, al parecer no estoy tan equivocada, jajaja –Reía Hircyne, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

-¡Grrrrr…!-Gruño Sejuani enviándole una fría mirada.

-¡Jajaja!, estaré ciega pero puedo sentir esa fría mirada, que bueno es ser joven, jajaja- Decía mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de té- Nunca pensé tener en mi casa a la Cólera del invierno en mi casa para ser atendida y menos con alguien tan íntimo- Decía mientras se acercaba a Sejuani- Déjame verte unos minutos. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?, cualquiera hubiese estado uno días inconsciente por la herida y los golpes-Comentaba a Sejuani quien la observaba atentamente- Bueno al parecer estas bien, te hare las curaciones finales en la tarde y te daré unas cuantas hierbas para que te recuperas rápido- Finalizo mientras cambiaba los vendajes de Sejuani.

-Emm… ummmm-trataba Sejuani de expresar algo que no decía muy a menudo.

-¿Qué balbuceas Ñiña?, ¿te comió la lengua un Poro?, Jajaja- se retiraba Hircyne con una risa que molestaba a Sejuani.

-Gra… grac…-Sejuani Trataba de articular una palabra pero claramente no le salía, lo que la ponía roja de impotencia- Gra…graciiii… gracias-finalmente pudo decir.

-Wow, nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti, jaja, supongo que todo es posible, pero es mi obligación ayudar a quien lo necesite, pero un gracias siempre es bienvenido-Dijo Hircyne mientras se retiraba.

-Aun así es algo inusual-Dijo Draknar mirando a Sejuani que estaba nerviosa y no se atrevia a mirarlo- para ser una mujer que vive en las frías tierras de Frejlord, el toque de tu mano es agradable-Decía Draknar, mientras Sejuani lentamente volteba su cabeza.

En cuanto lo miro, no podía creer lo que observaba, su mano volvió a moverse por sí sola y no solo eso, estaba nuevamente acariciando el cabello del bárbaro, quien se sentía mimado por la situación mientras le daba una sonrisa pícara a Sejuani, quien removió su mano de inmediato y se alejó lo que más podía, mirando su mano sin poder creer la situación que se volvía a repetir una vez más.

-Aaah, pero se sentía muy bien-Reclamaba Draknar por mas caricias.

-Tu, grrrrrrr….- Gruñía Sejuani- ¡Idiota!-Grito Sejuani lanzándole patadas a Draknar quie las esquivaba entre risas, mientras destrozaban todo a su paso, mas por el lado de Sejuani, lo que agarraba con sus manos se lo lanzaba a Draknar y este trataba de agarrar los objetos para que no se rompieran, algo difícil con el ritmo que Sejuani lanzaba todos los objetos.

-¡Paren ya esta situación de una vez!-Ordeno Hircyne algo irritada -¿¡Que se supone que son, ¿Unos estúpidos niños? –Gritaba bastante molesta Hircyne.

Ambos quedaron helados al aura de molestia que emanaba de Hircyne y procedieron a limpiar el cuarto completamente, mientras la anciana les gritaba y les daba una buena lectura de cómo debían comportarse ambos a su edad.

-Discúlpenos señora Hircyne-Dijeron al unísono.

-Ahhhh-solo suspiro Hircyne- Draknar, sal de la habitación voy a realizarle las curaciones a Sejuani y ver si no tiene otro impedimento, aunque después del despliegue de inmadurez lo dudo-Dijo la anciana mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sejuani, quien se escondía debajo de las sabanas, evidentemente avergonzada.

-De inmediato, iré a ver como esta Bristle- Decía mientras salía de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa.

-Vaya idiota, preocupándose de lo que no le concierne- Dijo algo molesta Sejuani.

-¿Quién es más idiota?, ¿aquel que se preocupa por lo que no le concierne o aquel que cae enamorada por ese idiota?-Dijo Hircine con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Que!, ¿Dijiste alg…aaaaah, eso duele…-Dijo Sejajuani mientras le corría una lagrima.

-Debes aprender a no levantarle la voz a tus mayores- Decía la anciana mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sádica.

-Sí, Señora-Dijo Sejuani completamente sumisa - pero es raro, nunca me sentí de esta manera, es problemático y no entiendo mucho-Decía Sejuani confundida.

-Comprendo, esta situación es completamente distinta a lo que has vivido estos años en las tormentas del frio de Freljord, pero eres joven, todavía tienes tiempo de sentir todo lo que se te ha evitado estos años-Decía Hirciny en tono serio.

-No puedo, debo conquistar Freljord y demostrar que solo los fuertes son lo que deben sobrevivir, es ley natural que el más fuerte deba gobernar-Decía con convicción Sejuani.

-Admiro tu determinación, sin embargo, ¿de verdad crees que la gente que sigue a la Reina Ashe es débil?-Pregunto Hircyne mientras terminaba las curaciones.

-Solo se dedican a tareas de debiluchos, ninguno de ellos se preocupa de fortalecerse y defenderse, solo huyen, este pueblo es un ejemplo de ello-Dijo Sejuani con tono arrogante.

-¿y tú crees que son débiles?, ¿Por qué cree que siguen aquí?, ¿no puede irse a otro territorio?, ¿a otra ciudad?-bombardeaba con preguntas a Sejuani algo irritada por sus declaraciones- pero siguen aquí y siguen tratando de vivir en paz, pero por persona como tú que creen que por ser fuertes tienen el derecho de quitarle lo que ellos han tardado en forjar por su esfuerzo, para mi tú y tus seguidores no son más que un puñado de bandidos idiotas-Decía Hircyne molesta ya con la presencia de Sejuani.

-….-Se limitó a pensar en las preguntas y tratar de encontrarles respuesta, cosa que no lograba.

-Mira Sejuani, no es mi intención que cambies tu forma de pensar y es cierto por ley natural el más fuerte sobrevive, pero no te has preguntado, ¿Cómo las civilizaciones más fuertes desaparecieron, ¿cómo los antiguos animales, fuertes y grandes, ya no caminan entre nosotros?, o subestimes a las persona Sejuani o lo lamentaras y vive todas las emociones que puedes, no las desperdicies por conflictos sin sentido- finalizo, mientras se dejaba la habitación ya habiendo finalizado las curaciones a Sejuani.

-No la entiendo Señora, si sabe que soy una amenaza para la paz de su pueblo, ¿porque me ayudan?-Decía Sejuani evidentemente confundida.

-Es natural en las personas ayudarse, ¿no es asi?-Dijo Hircyne con una cálida sonrisa.

-No entiendo…-Decia mientras apretaba los dientes y miraba hacia una esquina, pero sintió un olor fuera de lo normal -¿Qué es ese olor?-pregunto Sejuani.

-¡rayos!, ¡no voy a llegar si este idiota me sigue!- Decía Draknar mientras esquivaba las hachas que les arrojaban y evitaba los embates que le lanzaban.

-¡Vamos!, ¡espectáculo solo ha comenzado!-Dijo una voz mientras lanzaba hachas en dirección a Draknar.

-¡Quita los juegos de una vez y golpéalo, no podemos perder más tiempo tenemos que encontrar a esa sabandija!-decía otra figura que atacaba con su hacha.

-¡Bristle ve por tu dueña!-Gritaba Draknar.

-¿Bristle?, ¿está la cólera del invierno en este pueblucho?, ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaba el lanzador de hachas.

-No importa ella no es nuestro objetivo-decía la otra figura mientras Bloqueaba los ataques de Draknar.

-"Demonios, el fuego se extiende demasiado rápido, ¿Por qué hicieron las casa con material tan ligero?, será mejor que entretenga a este par"-Pensaba Draknar.

Mientras uno falla los tiros de las Hachas, el otro trataba de acercarse a Draknar y lanzarle un duro golpe, sin embargo, no lo graba conectarle o le bloqueaban rápidamente, haciendo que este se enojara con el paso de los ataques que lanzaba.

-¡Qué diablos te pasa!, ¡estas fallando todos tus lanzamientos!-gritaba furioso el grandulón.

-¡Ja!, solo estoy calentando, ¡no presiones a la estrella!-decía arrogantemente la otra figura.

-"¿en serio?"-pesaba Draknar algo irritado por la actitud del lanza hachas-"Suficiente, ya es suficiente"-Finalizo en su mente.

Justo en el momento en que el grandulón lanzaba su hacha para atacar, Draknar anticipo el movimiento, saltando encima de él y golpeándolo en la sien derecha, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, en el momento que volvió a tierra, esquivo dos hachas lanzadas y se dirigió en dirección de la otra figura.

-¡Qué diablos!, ¡esa velocidad no es normal!-decía la figura mientras apretaba los músculos de las piernas en busca de adrenalina-"esa velocidad se parece a la de ese Jonio"-pensaba la figura.

Draknar lanzaba cortos ataques con el filo de su espada, la figura solo se dedicaba a esquivarlas sin poder responder al ataque rápido que lanzaba el barbaro, mientras trataba de concentrarse para lanzar un contraataqué, durante los embates de Draknar, la figura vio un espacio por el cual podía infringirle un serio daño, en ese momento desenfundo un hacha pequeña y se dirigió en dirección al punto de abertura defensiva, pero Draknar sonrio.

-Caíste-susurro el barbaro al aire.

En un solo movimiento, la abertura se esfumo y se transformó en un contragolpe, ese fragmento de segundo, le sirvió a Draknar para golpear a la figura en el estómago y lanzarlo al aire, para luego recibirlo con un rodillazo en la espalda. La figura cayo pesadamente en el piso pero logro incorporarse.

-¡Aaggh!, como te atreves a golpear al centro de atracción-dijo con claros signo de dolor –eres bueno, lástima que no estamos en un 1 versus 1 ja-dijo con una sonrisa.

La otra figura se lanzó encima de Draknar dispuesto partirlo en dos.

-¡Te Tengo….!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir al ser golpeado por un mangual y dejarlo medio helado.

-¡Malditos perros noxianos!-Gritaba Sejuani en furia- ¡Los machacare, sin importar lo que diga la liga!-Exclamaba mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Cálmate Sejuani!- Gritaba Draknar, sin efecto.

Britle levanto con sus colmillos al grandulon, solo para lanzarlo por los aires y ser golpeado nuevamente por el mangual de Sejuani, siendo enviado cerca de la otra figura que esquivaba el cuerpo de su compañero, al recupera la postura solo se encontró con la cabeza de Britle golpeándolo de lleno.

-¡Demonios!-exclamaba la figura mientras era lanzada por los aires.

-Ahora pagaran por todo, ¡los llevare aun inferno congelado!-Dijo furiosa Sejuani.

-Jaja, ¿crees que estamos acá solos?- Dijo el grandulon.

Fue en ese momento que cayó un objeto redondo en las cercanías de la pelea, al momento de rebotar, explosiono en una pantalla de humo, haciendo que la visión fuera muy difícil, en es momento la dos figuras desaparecieron.

-Demonios…-decía entre dientes Sejuani.

-Sejuani, ¿estás bien? Y ¿Dónde está Hircyne?-pregunto preocupado Draknar.

-Se fue…-fue todo lo que dijo Sejuani


	13. Chapter 13

Solo se escuchaba el viento correr mientras las llamas avanzaban, consumiendo todo a su paso, sin embargo, se encontraban en medio, Sejuani mirando al piso y Draknar mirándola seriamente, ninguno de los dos quería hacer algún movimiento o pronunciar alguna palabra, pero fue Draknar el que rompió con el silencio.

-Dime que paso, mientras salimos del pueblo no podemos para el incendio se está propagando muy rápido -Dijo Draknar mientras se incorporaba después del ataque de los dos sujetos.

-¡No, si podemos pararlo!, ¡solo tenemos que dividirnos el trabajo!-Grito Sejuani que se disponía a montar a Bristle.

-Es probable, pero mira más adelante-Decía Draknar mientras señalaba un callejón.

Sejuani se fue al lado del bárbaro para observar en dirección en la que señalaba, mientras se acercaba veía lo que parecían cuerpos y además al parecer tenían unas distinciones en sus uniformes, al acercarse más se percató que conocía las características de ese uniforme.

-No…-Dijo con un desaire evidente.

-Es lo que es Sejuani, ese signo es de la de la Garra Invernal, tu Clan- Dijo el bárbaro, acercándose a uno de los cuerpos y levantándolo –Parecen unos bandidos comunes, pero ahora tenemos que hacer una decisión, tomando en cuenta que en cualquier momento llegaran algunos refuerzos del ejercicito Avarosan llegaran, por eso es que o nos quedamos y apagamos el fuego o dejamos que lo consuma todo-Declaro Draknar mientras arrojaba el cuerpo a una casa en llamas –Si nos quedamos y apagamos el fuego, al llegar las tropas harán la suposición de que la Garra Invernal estableció una alianza con Noxus o dejar que todo quede bajo cenizas y arreglar una tregua entre tú y Ashe-Finalizo .

-¡Pero tú puedes dar tu palabra de que esto es una trampa y que necesitamos liberar a Freljord de esta presencia de noxianos!-Declaro con firmeza Sejuani.

-Es cierto, pero yo no soy de Freljord, solo soy amigo de Tryndamere, mi declaración no es muy válida por más cercano que sea a los Reyes esto es muy delicado, hay un nuevo veneno que está siendo probado, un pueblo en llamas, vidas perdidas y no hay rastros del veneno desaparece fácilmente una vez el cuerpo ya está sin vida, no tenemos nada Sejuani-Dijo Draknar.

-¡Grrrr..!, ¡Demonios!, ¡Maldición!-gritaba Sejuani mientras golpeaba el piso con furia.

-Vamos Sejuani tenemos que irnos-Decía Draknar mientras se acercaba a Sejuani.

Sejuani se levantó sin mirarlo a la cara y monto a Bristle, las llamas ya estaban demasiado fuertes y el viento ayudaba a que las edificaciones fuesen consumidas rápidamente, Draknar estaba al frente mientras Bristle llevaba un paso lento, en tanto Sejuani tenía su cara escondida entre el pelaje de Bristle, Draknar solo daba pequeñas miradas al ir avanzando y salir del pueblo.

-Sejuani, tenemos compañía-Dijo en voz baja con la espada ya entre sus manos.

-…-Fue todo lo que recibió de Sejuani, quien no levantaba cabeza.

- _"¿Qué diablos le pasa?_ "-pensaba Draknar.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más porque sentía pasos que se acercaban, pero eran muy ligeros casi inaudibles, hecho que es difícil en la nieve de un momento a otro dejo de escucharlos sonidos de los pasos.

- _"Silencio, listo y rápido, que sensación conocida"_ \- Pensaba con una sonrisa – _"pero Sejuani no parece responder, ¿Qué paso dentro de la casa cuando me fui?"_ -fue lo que se preguntaba.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba desde los arbole, lo que lo incomodaba pero le recordaba tiempo de entrenamiento que había tenido en mucho tiempo atrás, pero no era tiempo de recordar tiempo pasados.

- _"Shhhh, mente calmada, fluye la respiración, mantén sereno tu corazón"_ -Fue lo que recordó para mantenerse concentrado en la situación.

Solo se escuchaba la brisa mientras este acariciaba cada hoja de los arboles a su alrededor, copos de nieve comenzaron a caer lentamente, mientras Bristle y Draknar avanzaban lentamente, solo Bristle era el que emitía sonido conforme avanzaba, no podía evitarlo.

- _"Esta situación no es buena, Bristle hace mucho ruido, ¿Cómo le hago para que esta bestia no haga tanto ruido en esta situación?"_ -Trataba de pensar en algún método para hacer a Bristle más silencioso –Todavía tengo la sensación de que nos están siguiendo u observando no me gusta para nada y Sejuani parece que se durmió-Murmuraba el bárbaro.

Draknar le hizo una seña a Bristle para que dejaran de avanzar, mientras Draknar observaba a su alrededor buscando "algo" fuera de lugar, pero nada parecía sospechoso, pero Bristle estaba inquieto mientras olfateaba que lo ponía algo agresivo.

- _"Definitivamente algo está fuera de lugar y Bristle también lo siente, esto sería fácil si Sejuani estuviera despierta"_ -pensaba el bárbaro mientras mantenía la guardia en alto, Bristle estaba alerta ante cualquier acción que tomara Draknar con tal de proteger a su dueña, sin embargo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, dos sombras aparecieron a una distancia prudente, al observar bien las siluetas, eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer era pelirroja y tenía una cicatriz en su cara, Draknar la conocia.

-¿Qué diablos hacen acá noxianos?, en especial tu Katarina junto con Talon- les decía mientras los apuntaba con su espada.

-¿Cómo es que no reconoció?, además nunca lo había visto-dijo Katarina mientras miraba a Talon.

-Mi señora, este barbaro era un asesino de otro noble noxiano al que ejecute hace ya tiempo, él fue el único que sobrevivió, no pude darle caza-comento Talon.

-¿Es un noxiano entonces?, deberíamos deshacernos de el-Dijo mientras se disponía a sacar sus dagas pero fue detenida por Talon, que hacia un gesto con su cabeza de no hacerlo.

-No es prudente, además no estamos para perder el tiempo tenemos que seguir buscando pruebas de la invasión que está haciendo Swain, hasta ahora no hemos visto el efecto de esta "Nueva Arma"- finalizo Talon.

-Así que esto es trabajo de Swain, asumo que Draven y Darius son los responsables de las masacres de los pueblos-les comento a ellos apareciendo en frente de Katariana, quien se sorprendió y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, mientras Talon solo se observaba a Draknar.

-Al parecer tienes información que nos interesa y por lo visto creo que podemos cooperar- dijo Talon con voz raspera.

-Así parece noxiano- Respondió con un tono punzante-pero me pregunto si tu información es verídica o simplemente buscas la ventaja de información-decía el bárbaro mientras llevaba su espada sobre sus hombros, mientras miraba a Talon, con la diferencia de altura Talon tenía que levantar un poco su cabeza.

-En realidad no es necesario darte falsa información, creo que ambos buscamos respuestas, a pesar de que tenemos objetivos distintos, tú buscas una manera de contrarrestar el veneno y expulsar a los invasores, nosotros buscamos desbaratar los planes de Swain y evitar que se consolide como líder en noxus, mientras buscamos al General Du Conteu- Trataba de convencer Talon a Draknar, mientras Katarina se escabullía cerca de Britle sin que este lo detectara y salto encima.

-¡Por que deberíamos compartir información con él, solo deshagámoslo de él y su débil acompañante y sigamo…!-no pudo terminar la frase porqué sintió que algo o alguien la agarraba del tobillo, Sejuani al parecer recobro la consciencia lo que sorprendió aún más a Katarina saber de quien se trataba y además la llamo débil.

-Oh Mierda…-dijeron Draknar y Talon al mismo tiempo que observaban como Sejuani levantaba a Katarina del tobillo.

-¡A quien le dices débil basura noxina!-Exclamaba Sejuani mientras lanzaba a Katarina contra un árbol, pero Katarina ágilmente evito el choque con tal árbol.

-¡Que diablo hace la Cólera del Invierno junto a este bárbaro!-decía sorprendida Katarina

-¡Cállate, Bristle a la carga!-dijo Sejuani mientras Bristle cargaba en dirección de Katarina.

-¡Te hare caer de esa bestia con sutileza!-dijo Katarina a le vez que lanzaba dagas.

Sejuani bloqueaba cada daga que le lanzaba Katarina con el movimiento de su mangual con su poder congelaba las dagas a medio camino, a medida que ambas avanzaban para el choque de sus ataques, Talon y Draknar se interpusieron, Draknar levanto a Bristle y a Sejuani, mientras Talon tomo de la cintura a Katarina y la alejo a una distancia prudente.

-¡Que haces Bájame de una vez!- reclamaban ambas al mismo tiempo ambas mujeres.

-Cálmate Sejuani, no es momento para disputas sin sentido, tenemos la oportunidad de obtener información útil así que, ¿puedes mantenerte calmada un momento?-le decía Draknar meintras bajaba a Bristle que estaba algo asustado.

-No es momento de pelear, no estamos en ventaja ni territorial y ni de fuerza por lo que has visto, sería una pelea muy peligrosa para nosotros, además tienen información de lo que han estado haciendo las tropas de Swain-comento en voz baja Talon a Katarina.

Ya con los animos "calmados", Sejuani y Katarina no se quitaban las miradas de encima y mostrando un claro instinto asesino, Draknar preparo una fogata mientras Talon cazo un ciervo para comer y compartir la información que tenían mientras Talon y Katarina no se congelaran por la fuerte bajada de temperatura que estaba siendo ya evidente a esas horas.

-Entonces decías que venias por las tropas de Swain acá en Freljord, sin embargo, no entiendo porque se atrevería a venir y menos teniendo en cuenta la guerra con Demacia, arriesgarse a que otra nación les declare la guerra no es muy buena idea-dijo Draknar mientras comía un trozo de ciervo asado.

-Ese no es el objetivo, la idea es provocar el desmembramiento de las tribus y por ende que el conflicto dentro de Freljord tendría un tono más grave, agudizando el conflicto y esperando obviamente que algún frente saliera victorioso y en ese momento hacer un propuesta que sería difícil rechazar, Noxus presentaría una alianza a quien sea el victorioso y se haga con el poder en Freljord y con esto ayudaría a reconstruir, si aceptaran claro está, pero si se oponen…-se detuvo para comer un trozo de ciervo y tomar algo de agua.

-Me imagino que seria, una declaración de guerra aprovechando el débil momento y la bajas por la masacre que se llevaría, además de probar el veneno que están usando y usarlo contra Demacia, sucio pero astuto-declaro Draknar mientras le daba otro mordisco al trozo de ciervo, para seguir-Demonios, además ese veneno es efectivo, no deja rastro en el cuerpo , y desgasta al sujeto hasta prácticamente romperles todos los músculos de sobre esfuerzo-Finalizo mientras le daba un sorbo a una botella que llevaba consigo.

-Eso es información nueva para nosotros, eso supone un veneno que no solo ataca mentalmente sino muscular mente, pensábamos que provocaba una ceguera o confusión temporal entre compañeros de batalla y el hecho de que desaparezca una vez se cumpla su papel, es un papel importante para no dejar rastro, pero te tengo una "buena noticia"-termino diciendo con un tono poco convincente, mientras sacaba de un bolso una pequeña botella con un líquido de color purpura.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-pregunto arqueando una ceja Draknar.

-Es un antídoto, no mejor dicho un supuesto "antídoto", para el veneno que se supone están usando, pero no hemos podido probarlo, las circunstancias no han sido agradables con aquellos que sufren el efecto del veneno y ahora que dices que el veneno se desvanece una vez el cuerpo deja de estar vivo, la única forma seria aplicarlo en forma de gas durante una batalla o pelea pero no puedo arriesgar a hacer las pruebas en Noxus, las paredes tienen oídos y ojos-Finalizo Talon, dando otra mordida a la carne.

-Entonces se aventuraron a Freljord a probar el ese líquido que dices es el "Antídoto", pero estas seguro que la fuente de ese líquido es confiable, conozco Noxus y son pocos los que realmente son confiables sin tener que ofrecerles un "incentivo" para que te den su lealtad-dijo Draknar, mientras agarraba otro trozo de carne para comer.

-Nuestra fuente es confiable, no tiene lazos con Noxus y es conocido por manejar variados tipos de venenos, le enviamos una muestra del veneno que obtuvimos, pensábamos que sería difícil, pero Singed no fue difícil de convencer, de hecho lo único que hicimos fue encontrarle una nueva tabla de Surf, jajaja- finalizo Talon mientras lanzaba una carcajada.

-De verdad es un científico loco ese Singed, simpático pero loco-dijo Draknar esbozando una sonrisa, a su vez que le echaba un ojo a Sejuani y Katarina.

Al parecer ambas se calmaron un poco y estaban sentada una frente a la otra mientras comían, pero ya no se estaban mirando, cada una concentrada comiendo sin prestarse mucha atención, fue en ese momento que Draknar se acercó.

-Parece que se calmaron, ¿son amigas de un momento a otro?-dijo en modo de chiste el bárbaro, pero lo único que logro fue recibir dardos de sus miradas-Okey, no diré nada, pero Sejuani es hora de cambiarte los vendajes-dijo cambiando de tema mientras sacaba unos vendajes y una botella que llevaba para limpiar las heridas.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡Puedo hacerlo sola!-gritaba Sejuani algo sonrojada.

-Lose, pero tengo que ver si la infección sigue para aplicar un ungüento-decía Draknar mientras se acercaba a Sejuani quien se alejaba.

Katarina mientras observaba la situación, le parecía algo inusual que Sejuani una guerrera de carácter fuerte y que afrontaba todos sus problemas con una convicción de hierro, estuviera a la defensiva solo por un cambio de vendajes, además lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo roja que se puso al ver como Draknar le sacaba los vendajes viejos y atendía su herida, fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ustedes dos parece una pareja de adolecentes primerizos-dijo la pelirroja mientras bebía agua.

-¡¿De qué hablas tú?!- dijo Sejuani algo nerviosa.

-¿Es tu novio Sejuani?- pregunto Katarina.


	14. Chapter 14

La pregunta de Katarina dejo algo perplejo a Draknar, no solo por lo sorpresiva de la pregunta sino en cómo reaccionara Sejuani y el tipo de respuesta que dará en esta situación, mientras observaba como la hija de Du'conteau esperaba la reacción de Sejuani que le diera algo de diversión pero en lugar de eso….

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿estas interesada en el?-fue lo que dijo Sejuani con una sonrisa, pero emanaba instinto asesino de esas palabras.

La cara de Katarina daba la impresión de a ver visto un demonio justo enfrente de ella

- _"Oh vaya, esa expresión no quiero verla nunca más"_ \- Pensaba Draknar mientras ideaba una salida táctica de esa situación- Bueno, ya termine de cambiar tus vendajes, la infección ya es menor probablemente desaparecerá en unos días, pero tienes que seguir tomando las infusiones que te preparare-dijo Draknar mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso y se levantaba para ir donde se encontraba Talon.

-Está bien, me siento mucho mejor-dijo Sejuani , algo sonrojada .

En ese momento a Katarina claramente le brillaron los ojos con malicia y estaba a punto de idear otra manera de pillar desprevenida a Sejuani , la manera en como deslizaba su lengua por sus labios, daba la impresión de una cazadora frente a una presa inocente, pero se vio interrumpida por la aparición repentina de Talon a su espalda.

-Señorita, tenemos que empezar a movernos, ya perdimos algo de tiempo y tenemos que regresar a Noxus o nuestra ausencia se hará notar demasiado- Le decía a Katarina.

- _"Rayos y yo que quería divertirme con la situación de Sejuani"_ -pensaba Katarina- Tienes razón será mejor empezar a movernos, lo siento Sejuani pero dejaremos esta conversación para otra ocasión, tal vez- Con eso dicho Katarina y Talon desaparecieron rápidamente.

-¡Agh!, odio cuando hace eso-dijo Sejuani mientras se acomodaba arriba de Bristle.

-Bueno será mejor que descansemos por un momento, la noche se acerca, pero nos queda poco para llegar al palacio de Ashe- dijo Draknar mientras preparaba una especie de abrigos y se acomodaba cerca de un árbol.

-¿Piensas dormir en ese sitio?-Preguntaba Sejuani.

-Pues, no veo otro lugar para dormir, me las arreglare- decia Draknar mientras daba una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no duermes por aquí?-dijo algo nerviosa Sejuani.

-¿En serio Sejuani?-pregunto algo asombrado Draknar.

-Digo acá cerca de… de…. ¡Brish, aaaaaagh!- Mientras trataba de articular las palabras dentro de su nerviosismo se mordió la lengua – cerca de Bristle, demonios mi lengua- decia Sejuani mientras se ocultaba entre el pelaje de Bristle y unas pieles.

-Está bien, gracias Sejuani-dijo Draknar algo sorprendido, mientras se aceraba a Bristle quien estaba bastante cómodo.

Britle abrió uno de sus ojos y observo como Draknar se acercaba e intentaba acomodarse, no le pareció importarle mucho, según parece le tomo algo de confianza al bárbaro por los cuidados que le hizo a su dueña, sin embargo, estaba preocupado por Sejuani al parecer no podía acomodarse ya que daba vueltas y vueltas en su lomo, lo que le incomodaba demasiado y le estaba empezando a molestar, pero después de un momento todo estaba silencioso y quieto.

- _"Rayos no puedo dormir, pero no entiendo cuál es la causa de eso"_ -es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza de Sejuani- _"Comando varias tropas de guerreros feroces, disputada varias batalla en contra de poderosos enemigo y sobrevivido a heridas que matarían a cualquiera, ¡pero no puedo dormir cerca de este bárbaro!"_ -se decía a si misma tratando de encontrar una explicación.

Sejuani se movió cerca de Draknar pero no demasiado para no despertarlo, lo observaba con algo de recelo, no dejaba de mirar la cara de Draknar, de observar algunas marcas de su cara como el corte de su labio inferior, la pelo largo de color castaño, pero en ese momento noto algo que le llamo la atención, un pequeño brillo en su ojo izquierdo, movida por la curiosidad bajo de Bristle, quien por cierto dormía como roca, se paró al lado de Draknar, algo nerviosa y con algo de miedo se acercó, sintió como la respiración de Draknar estaba algo agitada y que los brillos que vio antes eran lágrimas.

- _"¿Le dolerá algo, tendrá alguna herida?, no siempre está atento a las mías, no creo que se descuide el mismo, eso sería ridículo"_ \- es que pensaba mientras miraba atentamente al bárbaro, pero sorpresivamente este la agarro y quedo cara a cara con él.

-¡Qué demon…..!- trato de gritar pero cubrió su boca para no despertar a Draknar-"Sera mejor no despertarlo, pero que hago ahora está apretando fuerte como si no quisiera dejarme ir, pero algo hace que no quiera tratar de soltarme, tengo un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho, ¿se habrá abierto una herida?, no creo se siente cálido y reconfortante, demasiado reconfortante, me está dando sueño"-era lo q pensaba mientras sus ojo de apoco se iban cerrando pero antes de cerrarlos escucho algo.

-Madre…-dijo dormido Draknar.

-" _¿Madre?, que extraño se supone que es su progenitora nada más, ¿pero si solo sirven para dar guerreros las madres o no?, ¿debía ser alguien especial para él?, debe serlo por algo son esas lágrima, que envidia, ¡espera!, ¿Envidia? ¿Acaso estoy celo… celo…ce_ "-no alcanzo a terminar sin antes quedarse dormida en los brazos de aquel bárbaro.

Mientras ambos dormían abrigados por las pieles y el pelaje de Bristle, la noche fue avanzando curiosamente no hubo señales de tormenta ni siquiera de una ventisca que opacara la escena, así fue como avanzo la noche sin ninguna sorpresa. Después de que pasara la noche y empezara a amanecer y el primero en despertar fue Bristle, quien no que su dueña no estaba en su lomo, estaba a punto de moverse cuando recordó que a su lado estaba durmiendo el bárbaro, lo que hizo pensar que debería despertarlo para indicarle que su dueña había "desaparecido", pero al girar su cabeza en dirección al bárbaro, se dio cuenta de que su dueña estaba también durmiendo "encima del Draknar", al observar la escena se puso nervioso, lo único que pensó era que debería alertar a su dueña de la "comprometedora de la situación" por lo que empezó a darles pequeños golpes con su pata izquierda para despertarla.

-Mmmm, basta Bristle tengo sueño, además estoy cómoda-fue lo que dijo Sejuani mientras se acomodaba de nuevo, pero fue en ese momento que sintió algo fuera de lugar-"¿mmm?, esto no es el pelaje de Bristle y tampoco son pieles"-fue la reflexión que estaba haciendo mientras se levantaba y abría sus ojos, vio que justamente estaba encima de Draknar y no solos eso en una posición un poco "sugerente", lo que rápidamente le provoco sudar en frio-Que…..demonios hago encima de …..-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de notar que el bárbaro estaba dando señales de despertar, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue dar un salto y ocultarse detrás de Bristle, con la cara completamente roja.

-Aaaah, que buen descansó, dormí demasiado cómodo gracias Bristle-decía Draknar mientras le daba unas palmadas a Bristle que solo lo miro de reojo.

-Ya despertaste por lo que veo, iré a cazar para comer algo, tu prepara la fogata -Dijo Sejuani mientras se alejaba de Bristle y Draknar.

-Oh, okey, te estaré esperando- le dijo mientras se estiraba para ir a cortar algunos trozos de leña.

Fue de este modo como empezaron la mañana, Sejuani fue cazar, Bristle seguía holgazaneando y Draknar estaba preparando todo para comer, preparando el fuego y algo de ensalada de unas verduras que tenía crecían cerca y poder reanudar su camino a el Castillo de Ashe al finalizar de comer, pero fue pasándola mañana y Sejuani no regresaba, lo que empezaba a preocupar a Draknar, decidió recoger todo para ir en búsqueda de Sejuani, le llevo un rato tratar de hacer que Bristle le siguiera peor finalmente pudo hacer que le siguiera, fue cerca de un arroyo que diviso la figura de Sejuani pero además la figura de otra persona que le parecía conocida.

-Dile a las tropas que redoblen las patrullas y que tengan cuidado con un tipo de veneno gaseoso, si es en lo posible consigue mascaras como esta, también diles que empiecen a distribuir labores de cultivo, no atacaremos a los avarosan con esta amenaza Noxiana, ¿está claro?-decía Sejuani con tono autoritario.

-Está claro Sejuani, por cierto, Voliber recibió un mensaje urgente de sus chamanes de su tribu, dicho esto te pregunto, ¿Qué viajando con él?-pregunto Olaf mientras apuntaba a Draknar

-¿Quién?-dijo mientras giraba la cabeza y se encontró con Draknar detrás de ella-Awu… awuuuuu….-balbuceo Sejuani.

-Qué extraña reacción Sejuani- comento Olaf con una expresión de sorprendido.

-eeh… yo…. amm…. no…..-trataba de articular algunas palabras Sejuani.

-¿Olaf era no?, solo estoy acompañando a Sejuani al castillo de Ashe, supongo que Sejuani te puso al tanto de la situación- aclaro Draknar.

-Umuuuu….- manifestó Sejuani entendiendo la situación pero-"¿Por qué me siento algo decepcionada?"- se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Regresare con las tropas, apresuren el paso para empezar a limpiar Freljord-dijo Olaf mientras se alejaba- por cierto, cuida de ella bien, es algo cabeza dura pero creo que se llevaran bien-dijo mientras se retiraba con una cara algo rara.

-¿Qué rayos dijo?, no lo escuche-pregunto Sejuani.

-ja…ja…ja… solo un comentario entre hombres-comento Draknar- _"esa cara de pervertido de ese viejo no me lo esperaba"_ -pensaba Draknar.

Sejuani solo se limitó a darle una miraba curiosa, a lo cual Draknar solo desvió la mirada como si algo hubiese llamado su atención, al otro lado del arroyo solo para ignorar la mirada de Sejuani que estaba poniéndose cada vez más penetrante.

-Emmm, ¿no se suponía que estarías cazando?, al final no hemos desayunado-dijo el bárbaro tratando de desviar la atención.

-Ahh cierto, ¿no te molesta que sea pescado?, ya que estamos cerca de un arroyo, estoy segura de pescar algo bueno-decía Sejuani mientras se preparaba para pescar.

-Creo que sería fantástico, haré fuego para cocinar lo que logres pescar-dijo mientras recogía algunas ramas para empezar a hacer el fuego.

Fue de ese modo que pasaron el rato, mientras Sejuani estaba concentrada en su pesca, Draknar preparaba lo demás, no tardaron mucho en tener todo listo, Sejuani logro conseguir una buena cantidad de pescados para los tres, el más feliz era Bristle, al parecer el pescado le gusta mucho, mientras estaban disfrutando cada uno de su comida para después partir, Sejuani daba la impresión de querer preguntarle algo a Draknar, referente a lo que escucho mientras dormía pero no sabía cómo o más bien se sentía algo incomoda.

-Muy bien, ya perdimos mucho tiempo, es pasado medio día, si empezamos a ir ahora podríamos llegar en la noche al castillo de Ashe- decía Draknar mientras apagaba el fuego y recogía sus cosas.

-Ah, claro debemos apresurarnos y ver que determinamos con este asunto-dijo Sejuani saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo Sejuani?, estas algo distraída- pregunto Draknar.

-No es nada….- fue todo lo que dijo Sejuani- _"¿debería preguntarle?, me duele el pecho"_ -pensaba mientras tomaba el el regalo que le dejo Hyrcine, un brazalete de plata, con unas palabras grabadas, "Vive la vida responsablemente, pero disfruta de ella y cada emoción que esta misma te presente".

Con todo listo se prepararon para seguir con su camino, no les quedaba mucho por recorrer y el camino ya estaba más despejado por lo que no tuvieron inconveniente en llegar al anochecer al castillo, pero durante el camino Sejuani siempre estuvo incomoda y se hacía notar por lo inquieta que estaba arriba de Bristle, quien ya se estaba cabreando y pensaba en solo llegar al establo y comer.

-Al fin llegamos, al parecer nos estuvieron esperando hace un rato- dijo Draknar mientras saludaba a lo lejos a Tryndamere.

Sejuani al ver que ya estaban llegando, tenía una mezcla de varios sentimientos, primero le impresionaba lo bien organizado que estaban los granjero para preparar, organizar y guardar lo que cultivaron durante la temporada, segundo nunca había visto la expresión amigable de Tryndamere y eso le llamo demasiado la atención y tercero al llegar acá tenía la sensación de que ya no sería más compañera de viaje de Draknar, lo que hacía que le doliera más el pecho.

-Finalmente llegaron, te tomaste tu tiempo en llegar-dijo Tryndamere a Draknar- Bienvenida al Castillo Avarosan Sejuani-lo decía con un tono de respeto.

-No seas tan formal Tryndamere-dijo Sejuani.

-Es el deber de todo Rey y Reina el mostrar respeto por los invitado-decía Ashe mientras avanzaba hacia Sejuani- Bienvenida al Castillo, espero te sientas a gusto a pesar de las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, sin más los invito al Castillo, deben tener hambre después de su largo viaje- finalizo Ashe.

-Muchas Gracias Reina Ashe, creo que hablo por los dos, al decir que estamos agradecidos por su hospitalidad- Dijo draknar mientras hacía una reverencia.

Sejuani solo observo la situación mientras mantenía firme su postura, después de eso fueron escoltados para cenar en el castillo, mientras cenaban Tryndamere consultaba con Draknar que es lo que les había pasado, por que la demora en su viaje, mientras ellos conversaban, Ashe y Sejuani se limitaban a escuchar atentas a los dos barbaros, quienes conversaban animadamente.

-Nunca había visto a Tryndamere tan animado por una conversación, es como si fuesen hermanos- comento Sejuani.

-Si lo miras de cierta manera, si son prácticamente hermanos por lo que me contaron, Draknar era parte de la tribu de Tryndamere antes de separarse y cumplir con una promesa, es lo que tengo entendido-dijo Ashe mientras disfrutaba calmadamente de su cena.

-Ashe….- Susurro Sejuani.

- _"Que raro, esto nunca lo vi ver"_ -pensó Ashe al ver la expresión media sonrojada de Sejuani –dime Sejuani, ¿ocurrealgo Sejuani?-pregunto Ashe.

-¿Cómo fue el enamorarte de Tryndamere?-le pregunto en voz baja.

- _"Esto si es demasiado raro"_ -se dijo a si misma Ashe, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta de Sejuani, quien se veía demasiado incomoda- Disculpen caballeros, le mostrare a Sejuani su habitación, mientras disfruten de la comida-dijo Ashe mientras se levantaba y tomaba de la mano a Sejuani para que la siguiera.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Ashe?- le decía en voz baja Sejuani con la cara cada vez más roja.

-Te contare lo que quieras pero tengo curiosidad por tus intenciones y creo que sería más adecuado tener esta conversación en privado- le respondía en voz baja Ashe.

Ashe guiaba a Sejuani a por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a un balcón que estaba a una gran altura, probablemente un cuarto piso, y le indico que la habitación cercana es la que usara para dormir esta noche, mientras que la habitación de Draknar estaba un piso más abajo, le señalo a lo lejos en donde se encontraba Bristle, que ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre un lecho de paja.

-Bueno Sejuani, permíteme hacerte una pregunta, ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?-dijo Ashe con una ceja arqueada, mientras abría una botella de vino, que tenía guardada en un mueble.

-aaah…. em…. Solo curiosidad- decia Sejuani mientras desviaba la vista por el balcón.

-No eres buena mintiendo Sejuani- dijo Ashe mientras servía un par de copas.

-Pues…. Bueno…. yo-Trataba de decir algo Sejuani.

-Vaya vaya, nunca pensé verte de esta manera- comento Ashe, mientras le pasaba una de las copas a Sejuani.

-Me es difícil expresarlo, pero siento un dolor en el pecho desde hace mucho Ashe y no es una herida, me siento confusa por lo que es este sentimiento, que me es agradable pero a su vez me da miedo-decía Sejuani mientras hacía círculos con su dedo en el barandal del balcón.

-Ohhhh, estas enamorada Sejuani eso es todo.

Sejuani solo se quedó mirando a Ashe, diciendo algo que ella ya creía saber, pero que nunca experimento, solo necesitaba que se lo confirmaran, en ese momento bebió el vaso de vino de golpe.

-Ashe, sé que no somos precisamente amigas pero ayúdame no sé qué hacer en estos momentos-le dijo con una expresión de niña perdida.

-Tranquila, tenemos la noche para hablar del tema no te sientas presionada- le decía Ashe con una sonrisa.


	15. Chapter 15

-Yo pensé que ellas no se llevaban bien, tengo curiosidad- Dijo Tryndamere.

-Sí, es curioso pero creo que es mejor mantenernos al margen, por si no lo recuerdas no es bueno meterse en los asuntos de las mujeres- le dijo Draknar mientras terminaba de comer.

-Claro es mejor de esta manera, en especial esas dos mujeres, sería terrible para nosotros- decía Tryndamere mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso- dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?- pregunto mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Bueno, a largo plazo no tengo nada planeado, pero acorto plazo tengo que ir a ver a mis padres- decía Draknar con un tono algo triste.

-¿Esta la fecha cerca ya?, pero para serte sincero creo que no es lo único que vas a hacer-Decía mientras caminaba a la puerta- si es así, ¿cuándo planeas irte?- pregunto finalmente Tryndamere.

-Pues sí, no es lo único que hare, sabes muy bien que tengo otros objetivos- Dijo con tono algo serio.

-Eso está claro pero, ¿sabes que la Orden Kinkou está en proceso de recuperación?- Comento Tryndamere apoyándose en la puerta mirando seriamente a Draknar.

-Ah vamos Tryndamere no me mires de esa manera, tengo que arreglar cuentas con el Ojo del Crepúsculo- Decía mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Draknar... *Suspiro*- Tryndamere solo tomo su nuca para pensar- ¿Cuándo planeas irte?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-Ahora- Fue la respuesta de Draknar mientras recogía sus cosas, listo para irse.

-Woah cálmate Draknar, acabas de llegar de un largo viaje, creo que sería mejor que descansaras y por lo menos déjanos demostrarte nuestro agradecimiento de manera formal mañana temprano, podemos prepararte un caballo par tu viaje- Dijo Tryndamere tratando de convencerlo.

-Quiero ir lo más rápido posible, pero tiene razón estoy cansado y tengo algunas heridas que me gustaría atender, además de dejarle algunos ungüentos a Sejuani por su infección-Dijo Draknar- Okey Trynda, me quedare hasta mañana en la tarde- Finalizo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta observando la luna.

Tryndamere miraba satisfecho, ya que logro que su amigo se quedara un día para poder por lo menos compartir con el que otrora fuese su mano derecha en su tiempo, además podría persuadirle de que se una a los Avarosan y tener un aliado/hermano más en la causa de Ashe.

-Por cierto Draknar, tengo algo que plantearte- Decía Tryndamere mientras salía del castillo.

-Claro Tryndamere-Dijo Draknar arqueando una ceja.

Los dos salieron del castillo, Tryndamere dio instrucciones a los guardias para que aumentaran la vigilancia en el castillo mientras él estuviera fuera, hecho esto ambos fueron a los campos de práctica, en ese momento Draknar tomo una lanza y empezó a lanzarla a los muñecos de tiro con arco, a pesar de la distancia los lanzamientos eran rápidos y precisos para alguien que daba la impresión de manejar solo armas melee.

-Hey Draknar, ¿Dónde aprendiste a lanzar de esa manera la lanza?-Pregunto Tryndamere.

\- Fue durante uno de mis viajes en la base del monte Targón, encontré unos guerreros cazando, al parecer creyeron que los estaba espiando, de manera que se me atacaron, yo podía defenderme, no encontraba ningún espacio por el cual contraatacar, en ese momento fue que cayo prácticamente del cielo, un guerrero distinto a ellos, portaba un escudo y una lanza, al llegar el ataque ceso, pero el guerrero que apareció parecía algo molesto, porque a los otros guerrero les empezó a hablar de manera muy fuerte, después de eso me señalo con su lanza y apunto al monte Targón- Contaba Draknar mientras tomaba otra lanza y apuntaba.

-No me digas, peleaste con él y terminaron en un duelo demasiado parejo que no llegaron a terminar por cansancio- dijo Tryndamere.

-¡Hey!, arruinaste mi historia- dijo entre gruñidos Draknar- aah bueno como sea, al final le dije que no era espía y que solo era un bárbaro errante en búsqueda de su destino, terminamos en buenos términos y me enseñó a usar la lanza y algunos trucos con escudos- Finalizo Draknar mientras lanzaba otra lanza a otro muñeco de tiro.

-Pensar que te topaste con Pantheon….-Comentaba Trynamere.

-Bueno, ¿Qué era lo que querías proponerme?-Preguntaba Draknar mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Cierto, quiero saber si estás dispuesto a ser parte de lo Avarosan y en conjunto unificar a Freljord, considero que ya deberías establecerte, sé que tiene tus motivos y tampoco te pido que me des una respuesta inmediata pero espero que lo consideres, además, sabes que eres como familia para mí y que mejor para la familia que estar juntos- Decía Tryndamere con una sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Draknar.

Draknar miro seriamente a Tryndamere por unos segundos y después fijos su mirada en la luna, le llamo la atención dos estrellas brillando intensamente, pero en un parpadeo ambas estrellas desaparecieron, en su lugar una brillante estrella roja apareció, de brillo intenso y furioso, volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintió como el sentimiento de venganza se apoderaba de su corazón, como si alguien estuviera abrazándolo pero a su vez tenía otro sentimiento que trataba de liberar aquel sentimiento de venganza, al final fue Tryndamere quien saco de su trance a Draknar.

-Disculpa Tryndamere, me que absorto en mis pensamientos-Dijo Draknar tomándose la nuca

-No Draknar, no es eso, lo que emanabas era evidentemente pura venganza, no dejes que ese sentimiento te consuma, tienes que lograr acumularlo lo suficiente y cuando el momento llegue, lo liberas cuando llegue el momento, créeme no te servirá de nada dejar que te consuma, solo te convertirás en una arma demente matando lo que encuentre- Dijo Tryndamere mientras tomaba una espada y de un fuerte movimiento hacia pedazos un muñeco de práctica.

-Claro Tryndamere, pero creo que me tomare mi tiempo para responderte si te parece- Dijo tomando aire Draknar.

-Está bien, no te apresures en tu decisión, dejando eso de lado creo que deberíamos ir a descansar, es tarde y tengo que buscar a Ashe- Decía Tryndamere mientras guardaba la espada.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor es ir a descansar y mañana arreglar todo para partir, si logro solucionar todo volveré a para responder a tu propuesta, ¿vale?- Dijo Draknar.

-Vale, volvamos al castillo y ayúdame a buscar a Ashe y Sejuani, ojala no se estén sacando la garganta- Dijo Tryndamere algo preocupado.

-No lose Tryndamere, parecía que no estaban como concentradas en su rivalidad en ese momento, pero mejor echamos un vistazo-Dijo Draknar con una sonrisa.

Ambos empezaron a reemplazar a todos muñecos y recoger las lanzas que Draknar uso mientras tenían su conversación, verificando que las lanzas no estuvieran en mal estado, guardando las piezas que pudieran servir para rearmar a los muñecos o hacer unos nuevos y tirar lo que ya era simplemente basura, al finalizar se dirigieron al castillo, en donde una sirvienta estaba esperando algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Lizzy?- Pregunto Tryndamere.

-Mi Señor, tenemos un problema con… amm… Reina Ashe y la invitada Sejuani- Decía la sirvienta mientras mirar a todos lados nerviosa.

-Esto no es bueno-Decía Tryndamere mientras se tomaba la cabeza- Dime que está destruido y en donde están peleando- le pidió a la sirvienta que le contara.

-No, mi señor ese no es el problema, el problema es que no dejaron de beber este vino- Decía la sirvienta mientras le mostraba la botella.

Tryndamere tomo la botella y la observo por unos segundos antes de mostrar una cara de preocupación.

-¡Por un demonio!, este tipo de alcohol….-Dijo Tryndamere.

-¿No me digas que Ashe no maneja bien el alcohol?-Dijo algo preocupado Draknar.

-Peor, se pone odiosa y algo burlona, pero esta situación es peligrosa, ¿te das cuenta que ambas no están en sus cinco sentidos?, será mejor que nos apresuremos antes que pase algo, ¿en dónde se encuentras Lizzy?- Pregunto algo apresurado Tryndamere.

-Están en el cuarto piso, 2 habitación junto al balcón-Dijo la sirvienta más nerviosa al verle la cara a Tryndamere.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte, Draknar vamos rápido-Dijo Tryndamere mientras corria a toda velocidad.

-Claro-Fue todo lo que dijo Draknar mientras seguía a Tryndamere.

Tomando una buena velocidad ambos recorrieron los pasillos del castillo, las escaleras, ambos alertas de lo que pudiera pasar con la arquera y la guerrera, los dos barbaros estaban algo tensos, esperando que algo ocurriera en cualquier momento, pero nada se escuchó en los pasillos, es más, lo único que se escuchaban eran lo que parecían balbuceos, mientras ambos barbaros se aceraban a la habitación en donde se encontraban ambas.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, está muy calmado- Susurraba Tryndamere.

-Estoy tan preocupado como tú, Sejuani tampoco maneja bien el alcohol- Susurraba también Draknar.

-¿Qué?, rayos esto es peor-Susurraba Tryndamere apretando los dientes.

-Ya, acabemos con esto, sea lo que espera detrás de la puerta, yo me hago cargo de Ashe y tú de Sejuani-Susurraba Tryndamere.

-Vale, entremos-Dijo Draknar.

Al abrir la puerta cuidadosamente, para no ser descubiertos, asomaron sus vistas, lo que vieron los dejo algo confundido, Ashe estaba hablando pero no se le entendia nada mientras que Sejuani estaba como dormida sentada con la cabeza en la mesa tratando de mantenerse despierta y a su vez escuchando a Ashe, claramente era dudoso que lo hiciera.

-Que rayos…-Dijo Tryndamere, olvidando que estaban escondidos.

-¿huh?- Fue lo que salió de la boca de Ashe antes de abalanzarse contra Tryndamere, quien no tuvo problemas para sujetarla.

-Tryn…Hic….eshtoy mush eshtreshada-Balbuceo Ashe.

-¿ah?- Dijo Tryndamere viendo seriamente a Ashe

-Vamosh, no meh, miresh de echarforma. .. Hic…o ¿esh que nuuu pudesh?-Decía Ashe con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo algo irritado Tryndamere

-¡Deshmandoshs atechion maritahls!- Dijo Ashe dándole un beso a Tryndamere.

-¡Espera un MOMENTO!- Grito Tryndamere- dijimos que esta no era la manera, además cuando se te pasa la mano con el alcohol, al siguiente día solo te quejas-Decía Tryndamere mientras se cruzaba d brazos.

-Shera qhue el ghran barb…. Hic… bar…. Hic…. Bárbaro… no pudesh con una mujersh- Se burlaba Ashe de Tryndamere.

Ese comentario sumado a que Draknar estaba a punto de estallar de la risa por la situación de Tryndamere, provoco que este perdiera la paciencia muy rápidamente, antes las burlas de Ashe que ya no toleraba más, pues levanto a Ashe y la cargo al hombro como si fuera una presa de caza.

-¿¡Esto es lo que querías!? , ¡Pues ahora lo tendras!-Dijo Tryndamere al salir de la habitación sin antes decirle algo a Draknar- Espero te fuese divertido, veamos cómo te va ahora- Dijo mientras daba una sonrisa sarcástica y cerraba la puerta.

- _"¿Cómo me va ahora?, ¿de qué habla?"_ -Pensaba Draknar cuando recordó algo- _"! Oh Carajo Sejuani!"_ \- Se sobresaltó al saber que estaba solo con Sejuani.

Giro lentamente su cabeza para saber cómo estaba Sejuani, para su alivio parecía estar dormida encima de la mesa, al parecer se dio por vencida y el sueño le gano, por no decir el alcohol, el único problema era como salir de la habitación.

-Ammm, que mal Tryndamere aseguro la puerta- Dijo mientras trataba, por la fuerza, de abrir la puerta.

Mientras trataba de forzar la puerta, Draknar sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espina, lo que lo hizo girar en dirección a Sejuani, para su sorpresa, ya no estaba sobre la mesa, inmediatamente regreso a lo que estaba haciendo sin antes sentir como lo agarraban de la cintura y lo arrojaban encima de la cama de la habitación, al caer sobre la cama por efecto del lanzamiento, el reboto y cayó a un lado de la cama, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un ¡Baam! , lentamente fue levantando la mirada encima de la cama y vio como un mueble estaba bloqueando ahora la cama y Sejuani estaba frente a la puerta.

- _"Oh carajo, ¿Qué hago ahora?"_ \- fue lo que pensaba mientras vio como Sejani se giraba y caminaba en dirección a la cama- _"Esto es malo, muy malo"_ \- pensaba mientras se escondía.

-Eshtabesh no te me esshcaparash- Decía Sejuani

- _"Por la mierda Tryndamere…."_ -Fue lo único que pensó Draknar


	16. Chapter 16

-" _Es una bonita noche, sería mejor si pudiera disfrutarla con un poco de alcohol"_ \- pensaba Draknar, pero en la situación era algo difícil que lograra.

-Sejuani, relajémonos un momento, ¿te parece?- dijo Draknar con una sonrisa que no convence a nadie, mientras forcejeaba con Sejuani – _"Diablo, no pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza, podría ponerme serio, pero no quiero lastimarla"_ -pensaba mientras averiguaba una manera de salir de su predicamento.

-Deja de forcejear- Dijo Sejuani .

-¿Qué?- pregunto asombrado Draknar-¿No estas borracha?- pregunto Draknar.

-S-Solo quería un rato a S-so-solas contigo….-Decía Sejuani sonrojándose.

-¿Estar a solas?- le pregunto algo asombrado Draknar- Pero, ¿era necesario hacer todo esto?, estoy seguro que podías hablarme normalmente-dijo Draknar mientras le daba una simpática sonrisa.

-Es-es que con…. tigo es distinto, no sé qué me pasa, por alguna razón no puedo hablarte tranquila, me cuesta concentrarme-decía con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía Sejuani.

- _"No lo creo, pero tampoco lo capto, se supone que ella comanda un gran ejercito de feroces guerreros, ¿Por qué tendría problemas para hablarme a mí?"_ -pensaba Draknar.

-Cada vez que me acerco a ti, siento que mi corazón se acelera, como si estuviera en medio de una batalla, pero no siento el mismo coraje, en vez de eso me siento aver…. avergo… buaaaaaaah- Decía Sejuani que no podía finalizar.

-¿Avergonzada es lo que quieres decir?-Sugirió Draknar.

Sejuani mostraba claramente que estaba nerviosa, Draknar sabía eso, pero lo que hizo que notara más el nerviosismo de Sejuani era el hecho de que estaba temblando y el hecho de que ella se estaba ruborizando, sin embargo, lo que más impacto fue la siguiente pregunta de Sejuani.

-Ummm…. Draknar, ¿Cómo es que me ves?-Pregunto ansiosa Sejuani, sabía que esa pregunta podría, aliviar el sentimiento que tenía contenido en su pecho, sin embargo, el nerviosismo que experimentaba era extremo en ese momento.

Draknar no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta, pero la mirada ansiosa de Sejuani y el hecho de que estaba "atrapado" le hacía imposible el hecho de un escape, pero luego de mirar atentamente por unos instantes a Sejuani, supuso que solo debía ser sincero con ella.

-Sejuani- Dijo Draknar mirándola seriamente.

-¿S-s-si...?- Dijo Sejuani nerviosa.

-¿Te parece si hablamos en la cama?- Dijo Draknar sin pensarlo mucho.

-¡En la cama!, eso es muy repe…..tino, no estoy…. lista, Ashe no me dijo que esto fuese rapido- Dijo Sejuani que entro en pánico.

-Me refiero a que nos sentemos y conversemos, disculpa el mal entendido, jaja- Dijo Draknar para tranquilizar a Sejuani.

Sejuani no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, tenía una sensación de alivio y de decepción al mismo tiempo.

-Ummuuu, podrias mostrar algo de interés…. Idiota- Murmuro Sejuani sonrojada.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Draknar.

-¡NO!, no es nada-Dijo en apuro Sejuani.

-" _Te escuche claramente, a ver si te gusta esto"_ \- Pensó Draknar.

En ese momento Draknar sujeto a Sejuani de la cintura, para lanzar al aire y atraparla entre sus brazos, Sejuani no supo que sucedió y sin darse cuenta estaba en los brazos de Draknar, estar en sus brazos e hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba, lo único que se le ocurrio en hacer fue taparse la cara, después de un momento Draknar la dejo en la cama, obviamente el objetivo era sentarse en la cama, pero como Sejuani estaba tan nerviosa, solo logro recostarla en la cama.

-Mmm..-Murmuraba Draknar, observando a Sejuani que no movía un musculo.

-" _¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué se supone que haga en este momento?, no puedo mirarlo a la cara, siento que mi corazón se me saldrá del pecho"_ -Se le cruzaban estos pensamiento en la cabeza.

-¿Sejuani?, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Draknar algo preocupado.

-Estoy esperando-Dijo Sejuani sin quitar las mano de su cara.

-Cierto, pues me gustaría que me esté viendo para darte la respuesta, es incómodo hablarle a alguien con las manos en la cara- Protesto Draknar.

-Está bien…..-Dijo Sejuani.

Sejuani lentamente removió las manos de su cara, a su vez que se sentaba en la cama cerca de Draknar, pero aun así no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, se sentía más calmada al descansar un momento en la cama pero aun así se le hacía difícil verlo a la cara.

-Sejuani la manera en cómo te veo…..-Empezó a hablar Draknar.

-" _Espero que esto me dé la respuesta que busco"_ \- Pensaba Sejuani.

-Eres una mujer que su presencia no pasa desapercibida, emites una fuerza que nadie más puede emitir, eres una poderosa guerrera, con un liderazgo innato-Decía Draknar.

-¡¿Eso es todo?!-Exclamo Sejuani algo decepcionada e irritada.

Sejuani se dispuso a irse del cuarto, ya que pensaba que la respuesta no le parecía, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Draknar la levanto y la puso en su regazo.

-¡¿Qué crees que…- Trataba de exclamar Sejuani mientras forcejeaba con Draknar, pero fue interrumpida cuando este mismo puso un dedo en sus labios.

-No me dejaste terminar-Dijo Draknar dejando soltar un suspiro- Eres tan apresurada- Dijo Draknar mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Sejuani miraba a Draknar como una presa frente a su cazador, no podía mover un musculo, su atención estaba solo en el rostro del bárbaro, podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba más, como su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba en el regazo de aquel hombre, sus mejillas y pecho tenían la sensación de calor que nunca había experimentado hasta ese momento.

-E-e-enton…ces- apenas podía pronunciar palabras Sejuani-¿H-h-h-ha-hay más?- pregunto Sejuani, mientras resguardaba su pecho esperando que Draknar siguiera.

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo Draknar algo enojado.

- _"Nunca me había sentido de esta manera, miles de batallas, oponentes que derrote sin dudar un momento, pero hora me siento indefensa"_ -Pensaba Sejuani, que ahora no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

- _"Parece una cachorra con esa mirada tan linda que pone, no puedo evitar mirarla"_ -Pensaba Draknar.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por unos momentos, Draknar comenzó acariciar el cuello de Sejuani, mientras ella ponía una mano en su pecho sintiendo el latido del corazón, fue en ese momento que Draknar empezó a hablar.

-Eres una mujer atractiva sabes- Dijo Draknar sin dejar de acariciarla.

-¡…!-Sorprendida por el cumplido, quito la mirada del rostro del bárbaro- ¡Tonto, que estás diciendo!-Exclamo Sejuani avergonzada.

-Admiro tu fuerza y la determinación que muestras, pero lo que realmente me atrae, son tus ojos, brillantes y preciosos como un zafiro, la piel blanca como la nieve y tu pelo sedoso-Decía Draknar mientras le quitaba el yelmo a Sejuani.

Sejuani quedo en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, que decir o cómo actuar.

-S-s-s-solo te aprovechas, que no tengo experiencia, ningún hombre me mira como mujer, solo como un guerrero más- Decía una Sejuani con la cara roja.

-No seas tonta, eres preciosa y si esos hombres se esforzaran más en tratar de conocerte, estoy seguro que quedarían embelesados por tu atractivo- Decía en tono serio el bárbaro.

Sejuani sentía algo saliendo de sus ojos, algo que nunca sintió, eran lágrimas.

-¿Qué es esto?-Decía Sejuani mientras tocaba sus mejillas y sentía algo húmedo.

-¿Estas bien Sejuani?, ¿Dije algo malo?-Pregunto nervioso Draknar.

-No es eso, estoy… estoy…..-Sejuani no podía finalizar la frase sin sentir algo en el pecho- Estoy….. ¿Feliz? ….-Fue lo que realmente dijo Sejuani.

Draknar la quedo mirando, no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento, estaba contento de saber cómo se sentía Sejuani, pero la reacción de ella al darse cuenta de cómo se sentía le preocupaba.

-¿Seju...-No pudo terminar la frase, eso porque la reacción de Sejuani lo tomo por sorpresa.

Draknar no alcanzo a reaccionar, Sejuani se acercó a él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e interrumpió al bárbaro de una forma que ni ella ni el esperaba, un beso.


	17. Chapter 17

" _Desde que tengo consciencia que debo luchar para sobrevivir, aferrándome a cada fibra de mi ser para no perecer en Freljord, el clima nunca mostro piedad, el alimento siempre faltaba, uno tenía que arriesgarse en las tormentas de nieve para ir en busca de alimento o convertirse en alimento, fue de ese modo que muchos desaparecían o encontrábamos sus restos, era notable como algunos dominaban a otros a través de la fuerza, tenían dos opciones, podían entregar todo lo que conseguían, ya sea alimento u abrigo, o simplemente eran golpeados hasta quedar medios muertos o muertes en el acto, sin embargo, quedar con heridas graves en este territorio, era sinónimo de muerte. Me tuve que hacer fuerte y supere todo lo que se interponía frente a mí, me subestimaban porque era mujer, pero incluso derrote a varios guerreros que supuestamente eran fuertes, el clima solo me hizo más resistente y pulió mi voluntad, el frio se convirtió en mi propia fuerza, fue de ese modo que fui haciendo más fuerte y vi en los ojos de los demás la necesidad de que esta nación deba fuerte, el clima y las bestias eran solo medios para lograrlo, me daba ira ver como a los avarosan se les daba de todo, pero por sobre todo su apariencia débil, sin embargo, me han puesto difícil y no entendía como lograban tener esa fuerza a pesar de lucir débiles en comparación a mi guerreros, fue en ese momento en que observe como Ashe motivaba a sus soldados, el modo en cómo le infundía fuerza con solo unas palabras, sin olvidar su destreza con el arco, era admirable. Nunca pensé que se fuese a contraer "matrimonio" y menos con Tryndamere, pensaba reunirme con la tribu de ese bárbaro y convencerlo que se uniera a la garra invernal. Tiempo después apareció Lissandra, esa maldita bruja, esa magia de hielo negro no es un mero truco, es algo serio, sin contar además del descerebrado de Trundle , juro que lo colgare a ese maldito troll. Ahora la situación es distinta, esos noxianos no pierden el tiempo, pensar que se adentrarían a Freljord, lo que busquen no importa, se arrepentirán de entrar a estas tierras heladas, sin embargo, la situación en la que me encuentro es…."-_ Pensaba Sejuani inconscientemente.

Sejuani se encontraba muy cómoda, en el regazo de Draknar, tenía un sentimiento que nunca experimento en sus años en las frías tierras de Freljord, estar en los brazos de ese bárbaro le entregaba un sentimiento de protección y de cariño que nunca experimento. Todo esto mientras daba torpes besos a Draknar, el trataba de guiarla pero tercamente ella quiere llevar la iniciativa, mientras el acariciaba su abdomen, sus piernas y sus pechos(a pesar de estar bajo su vestimenta habitual). Sejuani trataba de seguir besando a Draknar, lo único que evitaba que soltara algún gemido era precisamente la voluntad de no dejar salir ningún sonido vergonzoso.

 _-"No puedo aguantar más, necesito aire, necesito parar, ¡necesito respirar…..!"-_ Es lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Sejuani- _"Estoy perdiendo la concentración, no puedo más…."_ \- Era lo último que pensó antes de romper el beso.

Finalmente Sejuani rompió con el beso entre jadeos, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, no obstante, Draknar tenía otros planes.

-¿No me digas que te quedaste sin aliento?-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa presumida.

-*jadeo*…..*jadeo*… ¿Qué quie- ¡!- no alcanzo a finalizar antes de ser interrumpida por un beso de Draknar.

Sejuani no pudo hacer nada en contra de la arremetida del bárbaro, ese repentino ataque no le dejo tiempo de recobrar el aliento ni la concentración, se encontraba en las manos de aquel hombre.

-" _No puedo reunir fuerzas, quiero separarme pero se siente muy bien, nunca pensé que los labios fueran tan suaves, me gusta también como me acaricia a lo largo de mi cuerpo, creo que solo debo rendirme….."_ -Eso pensaba hacer pero en ese instante- _"¿Rendirse?, nunca pensé decir eso pero es verdad, nunca me eh rendido ante nadie sin importar la situación, pero esto es distinto, me siento muy bien, en mi pecho siento un calor muy acogedor, pero, ¿Por qué con él?, ¿Por qué nunca me sentí de esta manera cerca de otro hombre?, me siento muy bien, mi corazón está latiendo como nunca y siento que mi cabeza da vueltas, pero es primera vez que no se siente mal"-_ Fue lo último que pensó antes de que el bárbaro dejara de besarla.

Sejuani miro a los ojos de Draknar, sin comprender que pasaba ni que pensaba el en ese momento, esta abrumada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que no podía observar ni pensar en ese momento, fue entonces que el la levanto con sus brazos, solo para acomodarla en la cama y el recostarse a su lado.

-Eso…*jadeo*… fue…*jadeo*…. cruel- Replico Sejuani, que recobraba su aliento.

-¿Cruel?, puede ver claramente que te gustaba- Dijo Draknar mientras jugaba con el cabello de Sejuani.

-Eso… pues…aaammm…. ¡Cállate idiota!-Exclamo Sejuani avergonzada y algo frustrada, pero toda esta situación la dejo con un sabor de insatisfacción lo que hizo que tratara de preguntar algo- Ummm…. ¿Por qué…. paraste?-pregunto tímidamente mientras se acurrucaba cerca de Draknar.

-Me gustaría seguir pero temo que esto interrumpa tu concentración con lo que debes hacer mañana- Respondió algo serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Sejuani, pero en ese instante entendió a qué se refería- Los noxianos, debemos acabar con ellos, estoy segura que no planean nada bueno- Decía Sejuani que recobro su personalidad.

-Pero primero tienes que arreglar las paces con Ashe, sería bueno que ambas unieran fuerzas para expulsarlos, planear bien la estrategia y cubrir más terreno entre ambos clanes- Le decía a Sejuani mientras la observaba.

-No, solo pactare un cese a las hostilidades mientras dure la caza a los noxianos, yo me encargare de mi propio terreno, no quiero nada con estos avarosan- Dijo Sejuani con una mirada fría.

Durante ese intercambio de mirada, Draknar se acercó a Sejuani y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te pongas de ese modo, aunque te encuentro muy atractiva, no es momento para ser tan tajante con respecto a ese tema, seria beneficio para ambos si cooperaran, además, ten en cuenta que es Ashe la que tiene la cura para esta toxina que están usando- Dijo mientras le daba otro beso ahora en la otra mejilla.

Sejuani se quedó parada mirando a Draknar, pero no movía un musculo.

-Ummm, tal vez… pueda tenerlo… en mente - Decía Sejuani algo nerviosa, mientras se separaba de Draknar y se aceraba a los ventanales de la habitación.

-¿En serio Sejuani?-Dijo Draknar mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Ummm…. no creo que las palabras me convenzan- Dijo Sejuani mientras miraba la luna por el ventanal.

Drankar observo a Sejuani que se encontraba mirando al piso, la parecer estaba esperando algo, él sabía que debía hacer pero se tomó el tiempo para observar la figura de aquella mujer, la luz de la luna le daba una belleza que le dejo hipnotizado, de manera involuntaria se acercó a Sejuani, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso, pero fue corto.

-¿Por qué… paraste?- Dijo algo frustrada Sejuani.

-Bueno, pensé que eso era lo que querías- Dijo con un tono burlón el bárbaro.

-¡Eres cruel!, ¿sabes qué?, ¡lo hare yo misma!-Decia Sejuani mientras toma los hombros de Draknar.

Sejuani forzó un beso con Draknar que tomo por sorpresa al barbaro, además, la presión que ejercía Sejuani estaba haciendo que el retrocediera unos pasos, a pesar de intentar tomar el control, la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Sejuani, en conjunto con su determinación, no dejaba que el pudiera tomar alguna ventaja en esta situación, lo cual prosiguió hasta que llegaron al borde de la cama y ambos se desplomaron sobre ella. Fue de ese modo que volvieron a estar en la misma posición que en un comienzo, pero esta vez, las manos de Draknar se encontraban en una llamativa posición.

-"Esto es malo, seguro se va a enojar, aunque, tengo que decir que son firmes y suaves a la vez"-Pensaba Draknar-Eh disculpa Sejiani, quitare mis manos de tu amigas-Decía Draknar mientras lentamente sacaba las manos de los pechos de Sejuani.

-No-Dijo suavemente Sejuani mientras tomaba las manos del barbaro y las guiaba por debajo de la armadura de su pecho- Se siente bien- Dijo Sejuani mientras aceraba sus labios con los de él.

-"Por Favor, Sejuani si sigues haciendo esto no voy a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo"-Pensaba mientras trataba de controlar lo impulsos.

-Haz hecho lo que has querido durante todo este momento, creo que es hora de algo de venganza-Decía Sejuani que claramente ya no aguantaba sus deseos, mientras lamia el cuello de Draknar, de esa mnera fue avanzando hasta llegar a los oídos de Draknar - Al parecer no soy la única que quiere seguir, siento algo duro entre mis muslos-Le susurro mientras le daba unas pequeñas mordidas al lóbulo de Draknar.

-"¡No aguantare más!"-Gritaba en su cabeza el bárbaro, mientras se perdía en sus deseos por el cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo tenia sometido.


End file.
